¿A qué huele el amor?
by IsabellaTuno
Summary: Blaine siempre buscó esa pieza faltante de su corazón y tal vez un día de ejercicio pueda ayudarlo. Se encontrará con un ángel solitario sentado en una olvidada banca, pero el ángel no es todo felicidad, un doloroso pasado guarda en su corazón, la pregunta es, ¿dejará a Blaine curar su sufrimiento o se encerrará en su mundo de tristeza?
1. Encuentros

**Realmente no sé qué demonios es esto, se me ocurrio un día que sacaba a pasear a mi perro, ni idea de su duración o hacía dónde va pero se que es algo poco común con un toque de clichés, denle una oportunidad ok.**

* * *

En esta vida solo estamos de visitantes, somos nómadas como el viento, un día estarás y al otro no. Venimos a sufrir, a recorrer un misterioso camino, ha enamorarnos y a encontrar esa pieza faltante dentro de nosotros.

Un parque es aquel lugar donde lo imposible se vuelve posibilidad y lo inesperado sucede; yo creo en la magia de este sitio, llámenme un romántico pero creo en esos cuentos de hadas o de las típicas películas de Hollywood, uno puede encontrar al amor de su vida sentando en alguna banca olvidada del parque. Yo tengo la fe diría de algún día encontrar a esa persona que sea mi pieza de rompecabezas faltante.

Mi rutina diaria era ir a correr, sí, el Central Park el mejor sitio para desahogar toda presión, descubrir cosas nuevas y sorprenderse de las maravillas a mí alrededor. Correr para mí era deshacerme de todo miedo o frustración, simplemente es impulsarte hacía adelante, el mundo girando a tu alrededor y parecer que nadie ni nada puede detenerte o alcanzarte; la música llenando tus oídos de melodías, con cada nota descifrar la vida de aquellos que observo a mi paso; amigos riendo parejas besándose; señoras mayores alimentando a las aves señores leyendo el periódico revisando las noticias actuales; personas dando un paseo deportistas corriendo junto con sus mascotas o esa gente tan perdida en el avanzar del tiempo que no se detienen y contemplan un poco de la majestuosidad de la ciudad de Nuevo York.

Mi vida giraba en torno a mi trabajo, ser artista siempre había sido mi sueño aunque este provocara una ruptura permanente en la relación con mis padres, yo era feliz y era lo único que importaba; me gustaba pintar desde niño desarrolle una increíble habilidad para plasmar sentimientos en diferentes lienzos así que cuando tuve la oportunidad de tener una beca completa en la NYU en la facultad de artes no lo pensé dos veces, compré un boleto de avión, hice mis maletas, vi por última vez a mis padres y no miré hacía tras.

Cada que salía a correr, fuera en la mañana o en la noche, las cortas imágenes que guardaba en mi cabeza por la velocidad que iba me servían de inspiración pero el recuerdo de esa mañana soleada por eternidades vivirá tatuado en mi mente, él me robo el aliento, su inmaculada piel de porcelana, su ropa tan espectacular como modelo francés, un cabello tan estilizado que pareciera imposible que este bello ser fuera humano y sus ojos, esos perfectos óvalos de diferentes tonalidades, a mi perspectiva inicial eran azules sin embargo me fui acercando y se volvieron verdes luego el rayo de sol rozo su rostro y ahora eran grises, era un ángel, sí, era.

Mientras me acercaba a toda velocidad al sitio donde se encontraba noté que toda su atención estaba puesta al libro sujetado en sus manos, el titulo "El Dador", uno de mis libros favoritos de adolescente; veía como meticulosamente pasaba sus hermosos iris palabra por palabra y cuando pasé frente a él levanto su rostro del objeto, me miro fijamente y me regalo una sincera sonrisa; no podía creerlo la felicidad no cabía dentro mío, ese ser, el ángel que recién encontré me obsequio una imagen inolvidable.

Fue imprescindible, la inspiración después de esa escena llegó a mí a tal velocidad que no podía creerlo. Fui directo hasta mi estudio, tomé entre mis manos el primer pincel que tuve a mi alcance, un poco de pintura, trazos diestros sobre el lienzo marcaba, era él, piel de porcelana, labios con un toque rosado y rojizo, cabello castaño, esas pupilas que podían detener el mundo, solo necesitaba parpadear y el cielo se arrodillaría ante él. Termine su forma completa en el cuadro pero sentía algo extraño, como si faltara, no entendía ni mis propias ideas hasta que la realidad me golpeo, alas, cierto, ese bello joven su única comparación puede ser un ser caído del cielo, bueno, al menos esa era la perspectiva.

Era la envidia de todo el departamento de arte, todos querían conocer al modelo del cuadro, los profesores estaban extasiados con la obra, me decían el nuevo da Vinci por la técnica de oleo utilizada, en el momento de la creación no preste atención a nada más que plasmar a ese hermoso ser. Yo también quería conocerlo, no me bastaba con la fotografía mental guardada, parecía una necesidad, debía conocerlo, era mi obsesión pero tenía que enfrentar los hechos, un joven tan perfecto no podría estar solo, mínimo un novio y el mayor temor, un marido. No, detuve las prontas conclusiones, debía acercarme y conocerlo

Y así fui todas las mañanas desde ese día, andaba a toda velocidad por el parque entero hasta que me topaba de nuevo con mi ángel, siempre en la perfección, sentado con una gracia incomparable leyendo, cada tres días cambiaba de título, parecía inaudito, los libros que devoraba eran los mismos que yo amaba. Cazador de tatuajes, en el nombre de Cuautla, desde mi cielo, rabia, la saga de los juegos del hambre, el umbral de la noche, Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban, me fascinaba como su completa perspectiva giraba en el libro y cuando pasaba frente a él me miraba directamente a los ojos desnudando mi alma y me dedicaba una sonrisa.

Recordaba su ropa del día, el libro que leía en ese momento, terminada el ejercicio del parque e iba directo al estudio a plasmar una nueva obra, nunca antes nadie me había dado tanta inspiración con tan solo una sencilla sonrisa pero era su mirada, sí, tan profunda, pareciera que de tan azules sus ojos no pudiera guardar ni un solo secreto, sin embargo aún con su boca sonriente lo podía observar, su rostro guardaba tristeza, un oscuro secreto si ponías atención, si por mi fuera lo sujetaría entre mis brazos hasta que todo el dolor desapareciera de su existencia pero mi cobardía me impedía acercarme a él.

Tenía ganas de hablarle, juntarme a él, debía, no, necesitaba conocerlo, saber su nombre todo sobre él. No sé como sucedió, la fecha exacta un jueves 4 de marzo, una capa ligera de nieve cubría la superficie y ahí estabas tal cual un ángel, en tus manos sujetabas la obra de rayuela, impactado por tu selección, mi decisión aumento por conocerte; me acerque lentamente y como perpetuamente levantaste tu mirada ahora de un azul tan claro, veía el océano en tu mirada y sonreíste. Me senté a tu lado y antes de pronunciar algo tu armoniosa voz toco mi corazón.

* * *

**Los comentarios y opiniones son bien recibidos :-D**


	2. Conociendo a un ángel

**Osea se que no me ganaré el Novel por esta historia y creo que a nadie le guste pero yo soy feliz escribiendo. Este capitulo es muy sencillo y creo que lento, sin embargo es necesario para llegar a muchos puntos.**

* * *

-Canela- dijiste; no entendía realmente lo que pronunciaste y para cerciorarme te pregunte.

-¿Disculpa?- te conteste, tú ampliaste más las comisuras de tus labios, esos labios rosados, tan besables y deseables, podría vivir eternamente saboreándolos. Regrese a la realidad cuando volviste a gesticular palabras.

-Sí, canela, a eso hueles tú y un toque de café; hace un mes que siempre pasas enfrente de mí y tu aroma me alegra el día. Me quede perplejo no sabía que decir, abrí la boca pero nada salió, unas pequeñas risitas provenientes de ti me enamoraron más.

-¿Sabes? Me alegra que te acercaras, todos los días desde el primero que percibí tu aroma quería conocerte pero por miedo a tropezar contigo; imagino, pasas corriendo ya que tú presencia solo dura unos escasos segundos, no tenía el valor de saludarte, ahora lo puedo hacer. Mi nombres es Kurt mucho gusto- Kurt ahora podía ponerle un nombre a ese bello rostro, me quede inmerso en sus ojos demasiado tiempo creo yo que volviste a traerme al mundo lógico.

-Y tú, ¿no tienes nombre?- Un rubor cubrió mis mejillas y deprisa conteste.

- Oh lo siento, sí, soy Blaine- Extendí mi mano, tal como se hace cuando conoces a alguien, me quede con la mano extendida y tú simplemente me veías, notaste mi extrañeza y ahora con una sonrisa triste respondiste.

-Si extendiste tu mano siento no devolverte el gesto, yo soy ciego- extendiste tu mano y yo la junte con la mía, tu piel era tan suave, podía compararse con la seda, acerque tus nudillos a mis labios dando un ligero beso a tu mano; tu sonrojo no se hizo esperar, cubría tus mejillas y parte de tu cuello, pensé, hasta dónde terminara aquel ligero rojo en tu cuerpo.

Las dudas invadían mi cerebro, ahora conocía tú nombre; necesitaba saber más hasta el mínimo detalle, sonará raro pero lo sentí, había encontrado al fin esa parte faltante en mi alma y eras tú.

El silencio incómodo nos envolvió por algunos minutos, ni tú ni yo sabíamos qué decir. Tú voz irrumpió la calma y con ligera voz pronunciaste

-¿A qué se debe tu acercamiento?, no es que me moleste pero no es común que una persona se acerque sin alguna razón- Seguías sonriendo, cuál era tu secreto, creas formas hermosas con tus labios sin embargo escondes tristezas detrás de estas.

-Toco tu boca, con un dedo toco el borde de tu boca, voy dibujándola como si saliera de mi mano, como si por primera vez tu boca se entreabriera, y me basta cerrar los ojos para deshacerlo todo y recomenzar, hago nacer cada vez la boca que deseo, la boca que mi mano elige y te dibuja en la cara, una boca elegida entre todas, con soberana libertad elegida por mí para dibujarla con mi mano por tu cara, y que por un azar que no busco comprender coincide exactamente con tu boca que sonríe por debajo de la que mi mano te dibuja.

Me miras, de cerca me miras, cada vez más de cerca y entonces jugamos al cíclope, nos miramos cada vez más de cerca y nuestros ojos se agrandan, se acercan entre sí, se superponen y los cíclopes se miran, respirando confundidos, las bocas se encuentran y luchan tibiamente, mordiéndose con los labios, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes, jugando en sus recintos donde un aire pesado va y viene con un perfume viejo y un silencio. Entonces mis manos buscan hundirse en tu pelo, acariciar lentamente la profundidad de tu pelo mientras nos besamos como si tuviéramos la boca llena de flores o de peces, de movimientos vivos, de fragancia oscura. Y si nos mordemos el dolor es dulce, y si nos ahogamos en un breve y terrible absorber simultáneo del aliento, esa instantánea muerte es bella. Y hay una sola saliva y un solo sabor a fruta madura, y yo te siento temblar contra mí como una luna en el agua- Terminé el verso y aunque tus ojos no me podrían ver estos se mostraron sorprendidos.

-Capitulo 7 "Rayuela por Julio Cortázar", ¿cómo es posible? No había conocido a nadie que fuera consciente de la existencia de este libro- Era cierto, era una obra poco conocida por los estadounidenses.

-Bueno cuando estás inmerso en el arte hay que conocer un poco de todo y Cortázar jamás pasa desapercibido, y tú ¿cuál es tú historia?- Tus bellos iris se cristalizaron, contuviste algunas lágrimas y después de un gran suspiro respondiste.

-He viajado por tantos países que ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos, mi salvación siempre han sido los libros y en una de mis oportunidades estuve en Latinoamérica, ahí fue donde conocí a éste autor, simplemente deje que la magia de la historia me envolviera- Las caras que formulaba cada que explicaba eran, no, no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía. Había dudas y yo quería respuestas.

-Sé que será un poco grosero e incluso rudo de mi parte pero acabas de decirme que eras invidente, ¿cómo hacer para leer el libro sin la ayuda del braille?- La risa invadió mis oídos, tomaste una postura serena y declaraste.

-No hay problema Blaine, es duda común, yo perdí la vista en un accidente no hace mucho, cada que vengo a leer aquí con un libro diferente son todos aquellos libros que tuve la fortuna de leer antes de perder la vista; vengo a este sitio a hojear el libro e intentar recordar que dice cada página dentro de mi cabeza, recreo la historia por mis adentros, probablemente suene tonto pero sin vista al menos conservo la imaginación y las imágenes de los recuerdos guardados.- Podía haber llorando en ese instante, alguien que amaba leer le han quitado una herramienta básica para ésta actividad, sé que podría leer en braille pero no es lo mismo a ver directamente palabra por palabra y devorarlas con todo el sentido del saber.

-Para nada me parece tonto, admirable diría yo, quisiera ser como tú y recordar tanto, sin embargo ésta mente de teflón no guarda muchas cosas.- Sonreíste, no lo podía creer y gracias a un sencillo comentario mío, quisiera ser yo esa persona que siempre te haga hacer ese gesto con un boca, podría ser egoísta de mi parte pero en mis adentros te quería solo para mí. Lo sé, acabo de conocer su nombre hace menos de 15 minutos y ya estaba planeando la boda, ni siquiera sabía si Kurt era gay, debo de terminar con las conclusiones prontas. Sacándome a la realidad suavemente anunciaste:

-Blaine ha sido un deleite por fin ponerle nombre a la persona con aroma a canela; me gustaría conocerte más pero ha llegado el momento de irme, espero encontrarte en otra linda mañana como ésta- Y sin más cerraste el libro, te paraste y te dirigiste hacía tu derecha, caminabas como si en realidad el sentido de la vista no te faltara, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar hasta que ya te habías perdido entre la bruma de la gente.

Kurt, el joven con ojos como el mismo océano y físico de un ser fantástico.

* * *

**Comentarios y opiniones son bien recibidos :-D**


	3. Tal vez

**Ok otro nuevo capitulo, soy feliz por los comentarios recibidos, MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos y todas las que les agrada esta historia, todo mundo tiene la inquietud de la ceguera de Kurt, don't worry en capitulos más adelenta explicaré el por qué de la ausencia de este sentido y sobre todo la magia que hay detrás (Ya sé suena loco pero tratan con una desquiciada, osea YO) Espero les guste :-D**

* * *

Esperar, la cuestión correcta es ¿qué es la espera? Un periodo determinado para obtener algo, la paciencia de de ser humano con respecto al tiempo o simplemente la maldición de un reloj del infierno que solo va hacia atrás. Y para ti, ¿qué es esperar?

Soy un típico joven común, de nombre único quiero pensar; hace 21 años se me impuso y al momento actual me fascina, Blaine Anderson soy, tengo los sueños más grandes y al mismo tiempo no deseo nada, mi único anhelo partió por ese camino concurrido en el Central Park hace un minuto, cuando él con sus perfectos ojos azules me dio un último vistazo mostrándome una sonrisa y esas sonrojadas mejillas por el frio de la temporada, esos labios mostrando una forma sincera de un adiós. Un momento, no pensemos en eso el adiós significa el fin de algo, apenas lo conocí y no estoy dispuesto a despedirme, veremos ese gesto mejor como un hasta luego o una pregunta abierta al viento, tal vez como se suele decir.

No les ha pasado que cuando conocen a alguien nuevo o un cambio sucede en la vida cotidiana, tendemos a reflexionar nuestros pasado, presente y futuro, lo que hemos vivido, queremos vivir o creemos que viviremos, bueno así lo hice yo, hace cinco horas de su partida; tengo una existencia vacía referente al ámbito familiar, hace tres años la deje en mi ciudad natal y no he sabido nada de ellos, pues deseando el sueño más tonto e imposible, ellos siempre decían "deja de soñar la realidad es hoy y ahora" y yo gritaba: "Ni siquiera el cielo es mi límite, por qué cortar mis alas cuando hay huellas en la luna", así rompí todo lazo con ellos, no me arrepiento he de admitir, vivía en un lujo que yo describía como una jaula de oro pero por más brillante que sea esta jaula siempre será. Todo en ésta vida se compensa, mis amigos, ¿Cómo describirlos? Sencillamente hermanos de otra madre, aquellos impulsadores, te obligan a llegar más lejos de lo que pensabas o detenerte cuando vas a cometer una idiotez. Pero el detalle importante de este relato es él, Kurt un chico, me robó el alma al mostrarme esos ojos tan profundos como el océano y tan puros como el mismísimo cielo, su piel algo imposible de no admirar, blanca, delicada y hermosa tal cual porcelana, ese hombre mi tentación; llámenle como quieran, obsesión, locura, desfachatez u otros términos, yo lo veía con hambre de saber, aspiraba a conocerlo, saber todo él y viceversa.

Pasé la noche entera contando los segundos, minutos y horas para que el día siguiente llegará y el sol cubriera de nuevo el horizonte, tal vez estaba ansioso y cómo no, este nuevo comienzo era para conocer afondo al ángel, Kurt. Llega el momento exacto y tal como todas las mañanas salgo a correr a Central Park, corrí más rápido que nunca hasta que llegue a ese lugar, la banca donde un ángel le gusta sentarse, sí, hoy se ve tan bien, la banca sola, nadie, alto, sola, realmente el pánico ataco todo reflejo mío, ¿dónde está el ser mágico? Toda duda me invadió, intente calmarme, probablemente hoy hacía mucho frío para salir a leer al aire libre, sí tal vez era eso, sin embargo el sentimiento de soledad me abrigo.

Finalice mi rutina de ejercicio, fui directamente al estudio y la tristeza me invadió; pintura negra escurría de mis manos, tonos oscuros, grotescos, el rojo tal sangra parecía; había plasmado en un lienzo el cielo, donde las creencias dicen que Dios vive rodeado de sus servidores los ángeles pero en mi mente sin el ángel principal era un paraíso negro, muerto, por qué creer en un Dios o la esperanza mejor dicho no hay razón por la cual creer en un ángel, incluso ellos te abandonan.

Mi obra fue un éxito en clases aunque un cambio drástico para mis profesores, realmente no importaba; pintar es pasar sueños, fantasías, anhelos y sentimiento a un lienzo y por el momento mi sentimiento era el del adiós.

Así transcurrieron los días, parecerá absurdo pero aún cuando no hablábamos el solo verlo era mi vitamina para el día, ese momento alegre que te mantiene encendido el resto de tu jornada, era tan cruel porque nadie sabía que era alentar tu esperanza cada mañana solo para verla morir cuando pasaba por tu vacía banca, tal vez soy un tonto por qué esperar y desear a alguien que ni siquiera a de recordar mi nombre, parece un jugarreta macabra es igual que buscar a un fantasma. Llegue a un estado donde mi una fe contenida era volverte a ver. Todas mis obras ahora eran oscuras, melancólicas, faltaba algo y eso eras tú.

Por vencido me había dado ya hace tres semanas de la última vez que te vi. Abril estaba por llegar y la presentación de mis obras pronto arribaría, cree tantas obras, tanto oscuras como las felices llenas de luz, detalles tenía que resolver, el lugar, lo que se iba a ofrecer y lo más preocupante el título y verso de cada pintura, los profesores pedían agua a una piedra y realmente no era Jesucristo para poder hacer ese milagro, mi trabajo era pintar, no rimar con el tiempo ni preocuparse por la cadencia de las palabras.

Un 25 de marzo, era de noche, el cielo cubierto de estrellas y la ciudad en una penumbra, había terminado tarde mi trabajo en la Universidad, pasé por el Central Park, el camino más corto para llegar a mi departamento y de pronto a mi paradigma todo lo oscuro desapareció, ahí estabas Kurt, en la misma banca pero ahora sin un libro en mano y tus ojos llorando, el corazón se me partió, no he de negar, tus pupilas hermosas se ven con el efecto cristalino sin embargo la tristeza jamás te sienta bien, escondías tu rostro entre tus manos, suaves sollozos salían por tus labios, tal vez fue un descaro de mi parte, impuso si quieren, era lo único que me transcurrió por la mente, me acerque hacía ti, descubrí tu rostro de entre tus manos y entres mis brazos te tomé, te tensaste y al instante relajaste tu cuerpo al oler mi fragancia, tus puños estrujaron mi suéter, me tomaste como si tu vida dependiera de ello y casi en un total silencio dijiste:

-Es tonto amar, o es más tonto seguir amando a alguien que su corazón ni siquiera vive ya- Continuaste llorando en mi hombro y esa simple frase basto para quebrar mi corazón, alguien ya era dueño del tuyo y sé que esto no es competencia pero si se trata de dolor, cada cachito roto de mi alma aún desea lo mejor para ti mi ángel.

Tal vez el destino no nos favorece o tal vez éste no es nuestro tiempo juntos, no sé tal vez sería mejor olvidarme de alguna vez haberte visto y borrar de mi mente un paraíso falso, sí, tal vez…

* * *

**Comentarios y opiniones son bien recibidos :-D GOODNIGHT&GOODBYE PEOPLE! **


	4. Recuerdos

**Empiezo esto agradeciendo todos los comentarios, no hay mejor crítica que la sincera, un enorme GRACIAS a todos los que leen está simple historia cursi creada por mi mente y corazón. Realmente hoy no estuve muy inspirada, tengo una crisis y hasta no resolverla no puedo dar todo de mí en esto, así que si no es de satisfacción pido disculpas, también es culpa que la inspiración se fue de puente desde hoy xD culpo a la Universidad por no darnos un puente más largo, bueno ojala sea de su agrado.**

* * *

¿Qué son los recuerdos? ¿Imágenes conservadas en nuestra cabeza o en nuestro corazón? Yo diría cicatrices en ambas partes, son aquellos momentos vividos, algunos buenos otros no tanto, toda la felicidad de recordarlos de nuevo o la amargura de repetirlos. Llámenme pesimista, para mis los recuerdos son esos momentos de bromas macabras producidos por la mente, pónganles forma a los recuerdos y serán eso, cada que estén más cerca más daño nos hacen; fantasmas errantes del pensamiento, eso es un recuerdo, volver a pensar en eso que ya no está, sucedió y no regresara, tortura para el alma, para mí no hay recuerdo feliz, será simplemente porque con quien los he vivido se fueron y con ellos se llevaron toda felicidad.

No sé donde estoy, abro los ojos y todo es oscuro, cierto, la verdad me golpea, ya hace dos años que vivo en las penumbras; estoy sobre un lugar suave, me planteo la pregunta interna de cuál es mi ubicación, estaré muerto, si fuera así de todos modos no importa, mi existencia murió desde hace un año en el que me alejaron de ti y el destino se reía desde el cielo yo lo sé.

Siempre nos preocupamos por la racionalidad, la mía es una psicosis, una sonrisa vacía en mi rostro y una tormenta en mi cerebro, me rio de la ironía de mí ser.

Yo aprendí lo que es una perdida a los ocho años cuando mi padre dijo: "Tu mamá ya no volverá", ¿sobreviví?, claro, ¿el dolor se fue?, nunca, bueno no miento, lo admito, durante muchos años viví bajo una capa de amargura y soledad provocada por mí mismo, era frío con las personas, ¿para qué preocuparme por vivir?, sino quedaba esperanza alguna; amigos no tenia, no quería repetir el sufrimiento al perder a alguno.

Mi padre siendo congresista, tuve la fortuna de jamás tener carencias; mi padre un hombre respetable duro en el exterior pero con un corazón tan noble y amoroso que entiendo como mi madre se enamoró de él al instante. Mi papá nunca volvió a ser el mismo después de que mi madre falleciera pero supo criarme y siempre estar ahí en todo lo que lo necesitara; he creído toda la vida, fui una carga muy pesada para mi padre, psiquiatras, medicación, hospitales y depresiones constantes me invadieron desde la partida de mi mamá, Burt mi papá dice que no importa, dice:

-Eras un niño tan inteligente pero tu corazón era muy pequeño en esa época para poder albergar tanto dolor- Aunque un de esas tantas visitas al hospital por una de mis crisis nerviosas, mi papá encontró de nuevo el amor en una amable doctora, Carol, una mujer que comprendía el dolor, ella había perdido a su esposo en la guerra casi al mismo tiempo que yo perdí a mi mamá. Carol tenía un hijo, una de las pocas personas que me he permitido querer, un hermano de otra madre ese es Finn y aún así con una nueva familia, más amor, todo tenían pero vacío me sentía.

La miseria se fue cuando lo conocí, el hombre tan perfectamente imperfecto, con esos ojos grises, cabello oscuro, piel clara pero lo más hermoso su sonrisa o bueno era. Llegaste con bromas, impaciencia y mucho amor; fuiste la salvación en un mundo de tristeza, fuiste mi amigo, mi novio, mi amante, aquella persona con la cual compartí todos mis mundos secretos, cinco años de conocerte y amarte, prometimos una vida eterna juntos, por eso me casé contigo en nuestro aniversario número cuatro y como siempre me desperté de mi sueño, vi que estaba en el mundo real, fue entonces, el destino nos eligió de concursantes den una ruleta rusa, yo viví, tu perdiste Si hubiera sabido que era el último día junto a ti, te hubiera tomado entre mis brazos y cambiar tu vida por la mía pero no sucedió, te odio por abandonarme y me odio más por permitir tu partida. Juré no amar a nadie más y eso haré.

Me maldigo debo de dejar de recordar, pareciera que amo la tortura, solo me lastimo; amó volver al pasado y abrir de nuevo cada jodida herida provocada por tu ausencia, por la falta de besos caricias palabras de aliento; extrañar las risas, aventuras y sobre todo ese órgano faltante en mi pecho que te llevaste contigo el día que moriste. ¡BASTA! Piensa, piensa; ponerte a llorar sobre la leche derramada no lo va a solucionar pero prefiero perderme en cada lágrima que guardar dolor, mi cuerpo no puede más con el agotamiento emocional, sería sencillo terminar con todo, acabar con esta vida sin vivir, finalizar con el sufrimiento y sobre todo liquidar esta perra soledad, agotar mi existencia llegar al mundo de los no vivos y buscarte, Jessíe, el hombre que fue mi salvación trayendo consigo la carta de la perdición.

Recapacitemos, imaginar no nos llevará a ningún lado y menos saber donde estoy. Empecé a razonar, sí, ayer fue el aniversario de tu partida, lloraba en el Central Park, la luna era mi testigo, y esperen ¿por qué todo huele a canela? Esa esencia, el portador; rayuela, tu boca, los remembranzas llegaron, Blaine, el chico con aroma a especia, narrador completo del capítulo siete, sus brazos sosteniéndome en la noche oscura, el llanto de dolor, probablemente derramé lágrimas hasta dormir.

Levante el cuerpo de la cama, intentando encontrar la pared más cercana y guiarme hacía una puerta, tarde horas en tocar la perilla de una puerta, ok solo algunos minutos pero cuando no sabes dónde estás y sin sentido de vista las cosas se tornan complicadas e incluso tenebrosas. Tente un pomo, lo gire lentamente hasta abrir la puerta, en las cercanías se escuchaba el frote de algo, no sé, un lápiz sobre una hoja, el trapo sobre la superficie o tal vez un pincel sobre un lienzo, y el aroma llego, antes de pensar lo dije:

-Colores- Unos ligeros pasos llegaron de frente, di un paso para atrás pero inmediatamente, volví a oler ese aroma de especia, temeroso pregunte. -¿Blaine?- Un suspiro se escucho en la habitación.

* * *

**El Feedback es bien recibido. Feliz día de muertos :-D **


	5. A través de los sentidos

**Hola de nuevo a todos los que leen mis locuras xD para empezar ni idea de este capítulo, me costó mucho trabajo porque partes son de la perspectiva de Kurt y otras de Blaine, y el ser invidente pues no sé exactamente lo que se siente, solo espero les guste. Perdón si me tardo en actualizar pero estoy en finales de la Universidad y mi profesora de Procesos de la investigación la amo pero es una perra, al igual que mi profesor de radio jajajaja pronto saldré de vacaciones y tendré más tiempo de sentarme e inspirarme a escribir.**

* * *

¿Qué son los sentidos? Sirven para algo más qué la satisfacción de necesidades físicas, los utilizamos de forma correcta. Preguntas solo hay eso, podríamos iniciar un total debate sobre este tema pero mejor seamos honestos, dejemos el lado físico, destinémonos a la parte sensible; los sentidos son el puente de interacción con el mundo exterior, el contexto y tiempo. Los sentidos ayudan al ser humano a comprender lo que está alrededor, sin embargo ninguno de ellos viene con la advertencia, el paquete incluye, el olfato, gusto vista, tacto, escucha y algo llamado percepción; qué pasa cuando todo este paquete se cruza con el corazón y con cada parte de los sentidos termina enamorado de alguien. No tomamos en cuenta, la percepción es engañosa, nosotros podemos amar, querer sentir con toda el alma pero la percepción de la otra persona puede ser la contraría a la de uno, su percepción está enajenada a alguien más y con eso no se puede competir, cómo aceptar la derrota si cada sentido te hace amarlo, te envuelve su exquisito perfume, la suavidad de su piel fascina, esa melodiosa voz es de un ángel y con solo verlo quiero saborear entre mis labios su boca, aceptémoslo, un corazón destruido y los sentidos arrepentidos por crear un error. Es cierto hablar de sentidos es demasiado complicado para explicar.

Lo encontré de pie cerca de la puerta, asustado parecía, no sabía dónde se hallaba pero algo lo hizo relajarse y un poco temeroso me nombro casi en un murmuro "Blaine". Suspire, él me recordaba, estaba bien, mi corazón no tanto, lo sentía roto.

-Kurt, me alegra que hayas despertado, lloraste durante largo tiempo y terminaste rendido por el agotamiento; pido disculpas si te has ofendido, no sabía qué hacer así que te traje a mi departamento pues no conocía donde vivías- Termine mi corto anuncio esperando tu coraje por haber sobrepasado y haber tomado decisiones que no me correspondían, sin embargo me sonreíste despreocupado.

-No me he ofendido, al contrario me siento muy agradecido por haberme topado contigo, no cualquiera hubiera tomado a un extraño y resguardarlo en su casa, pensé que las personas amables eran un mito pero he encontrado la verdad, gracias- Kurt empezó y finalizo con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, perfecto como siempre, más mi cerebro pedía a gritos alejarme de él, mientras el corazón rasguñaba por dentro para conocerlo más.

Interrumpiste la pelea mental dentro de mi cabeza para decirme algo un poco fuera de lugar.

-Colores- anunciaste esperando una respuesta, a veces pensaba: O yo era un tonto o tú eras demasiado raro e incluso podía ser en viceversa.

-¿Perdón?- Dije; la confusión en mi no puede ser más obvia. Unas pequeñas risitas sonaron en la habitación, respondiste divertido a mi desasosiego.

-Si te preguntas si aún sigo ciego, la respuesta es sí, pero el aroma de este cuarto aparte de tu típico olor a canela, hay una combinación de esencias, me supongo yo es pintura por la intensidad. Yo encontré una ventaja a esta carencia, tal vez ya no pueda describir las cosas como la gente normal, yo explico las cosas de manera en que el perfume me ayuda a nombrar los objetos en mi cabeza y trasladarlo en palabras en forma de cosas visibles, pocas palabras mejor huele a pintura; ¿estás renovando tu departamento o trabajas en algo artístico?- El término de boca abierta no llenaría totalmente mi sentimiento actual, de verdad, eres demasiado perfecto, hallaste una forma de convertir tu deficiencia en una forma asombrosa de razonamiento. Probablemente de nuevo me quede sumergido en mis pensamientos que volviste a hablar.

-Lo sé soy muy raro no hay necesidad de pensarlo mucho, así aprendí a percibir las cosas cuando me falto la vista, no pretendo que tú lo entiendas pero sí lo respetes- Terminaste con una expresión en tu rostro de orgullo, ok basta debo de terminar estas pláticas mentales y usar mi voz.

-Claro que eres raro, sin embargo he de admitir que odio a la gente común, creo que son demasiado simples y me maravilla tu ingenio, no cualquiera convierte una desventaja en un talento mágico diría yo, para describir las cosas- El rubor en tu rostro no se hizo esperar, me extasiaba la forma en que tus mejillas se tornaban carmesí era encantador.

-Oh, y sí, soy pintor, por eso el olor a pintura y materiales, este departamento también funciona como mi estudio.-Tu rostro sostenía un gesto de asombro y tristeza, demonios, odiaba cuando las sonrisas abandonaban tu boca.

-Sobre qué pintas- Me cuestionaste, claro, te iba a contar sobre casi las 100 pinturas basadas en tu imagen, y cómo con solo el recuerdo de haberte visto parezco un obsesionado y hasta en mis sueños eres un ángel, atormentando y rondando mis sueños pero un ángel en sí.

-Este… de diferentes cosas, paisajes, personas, objetos, incluso algún recuerdo que guarde cuando salgo a correr, la inspiración es tan bandida que no sabes cómo llegará y cuando se irá- Tu petición me tomo de sorpresa.

-Te molestaría si los toco, no los podré ver pero al menos quiero apreciar las texturas y formas que mis huellas distinguen- No te respondí, tomé tu mano y creo que los dos nos sonrojamos y te guie hasta uno de mis cuadros, el destino dirá, coloque tu palma sobre mi primer cuadro sobre ti, lo titule "Ángel perdido". Tú seguías con tus dedos cada línea, figura y textura, transformaste tu rostro a uno lleno de confusión.

-Puedo distinguir la forma de alas pero no creo que sea un animal, son muy extensas, Blaine ¿qué es?- Preguntaste como un niño pequeño intentando descubrir el mundo, inocente pero con hambre de conocimiento.

-Es un ángel Kurt, un día vi a una persona que merecía ser retratada en un lienzo, era perfecto yo solo le añadí las alas; es uno de mis primeros trabajos del semestre- Algo tenías en mente lo podía notar y como un murmuro dijiste.

-Probablemente un ángel desahuciado cuando lo viste, por eso la ausencia de alas, en el cuadro un futuro prospero se admira, encontró al amor y este le ayudo a construir alas para volver a volar. Para mí los ángeles criaturas no de Dios sino del amor, personas comunes con belleza de seres fantásticos, tuvieron la fortuna de hallar al su alma gemela, esa pieza faltante en su corazón y la parte clave para crear alas, el amor se convierte en las alas que los ayudaran a volar y estos te llevan a mundos pacíficos y mágicos donde todos los deseos se hacen realidad- Finalizaste y podía ver que cada palabra saliente de tu boca la creías; ok, si me robo esto me cobrará derechos de autor.

-Wow, ammm, realmente no sé qué decir, la expresión sin habla no llena toda mis expectativas en este momento. Tengo algunas preguntas, primero, ¿dónde aprendiste eso?, segundo, ¿es tuyo ese verso? Y tercero, ¿te molesta si lo uso para mi cuadro?- Risas retumbaron en las cuatro paredes, creo que ese sonido es uno de mis favoritos desde la primera vez que lo escuche.

-Sí, es mío Blaine-Amaba como sonaba mi nombre cada que lo pronunciabas-Puedes usarlo no hay problema y aprender pues no tanto así pero la carrera de literatura de ayuda a versar en momentos inoportunos y oportunos- Más lejos de mi alcance no podía estar, perfecto visualmente, poeta de corazón y amante de alguien; a veces la vida es demasiado injusta. Debía cortar esta farsa, tengo que alejarme de algo imposible.

-Perdón mi rudeza, deseas algo de comer o tomar- Suspiraste, realmente saber qué quieres decir es muy complicado.

-Gracias Blaine pero no ya has hecho demasiado, solo tengo una última petición sino te molesto mucho- Me dijiste apenado, demasiado encantador para tu bien.

-Kurt lo único que tienes que hacer es pedirlo, no hay problema, para eso son los amigos- Me habré extralimitado porque tus ojos de sorpresa parecía que se saldrían de su lugar.

-Jamás he tenido amigos Blaine, pero la verdad me gusta cómo se escucha cuando tú lo dices, gracias. Mi única petición sería si me puedes llevar a mi casa- Cuando finalizaste, supe que ese día sería nuestra despedida.

* * *

**En el sig. capítulo conoceremos a la familia de Kurt y sabremos un poco más del pasado de él en boca de Burt.**

**Comentarios, dudas u opiniones son bienvenidas :-D**


	6. Narrando cuentos Pero no de hadas

**Ok, aviso que sigo en mi maldita crisis arg! Y hasta no resolverla la inspiración está en huelga xD además exámenes finales y trabajos de corte en la Universidad estresan y agréguenle mi trabajo (doble turno en radio ARG!), pffff no me doy abasto y lo sé, esto no es para contar mis penas sino para poner el sig. Capítulo jajajaja ojala les guste. Ni idea de cómo demonios se me ocurrió esto, agradézcanle a mi pésimo día de clases que tuve el viernes que me lastimaron saben duele que la gente hable mal de ti pero duele más que crean que no las oyes. Ok ya dejo las penas disfruten.**

* * *

Narrar, puedo contarte los mejores cuentos de hadas pero de esos yo no conozco, esos tiene tristes inicios y finales felices, por el contrario, yo solo he tenido inicios dolorosos con finales inconclusos. Para contar historias hay qué aprender primero, esa es la cuestión, todos, aun no siendo especialistas tenemos el derecho de dar a conocer nuestros cuentos de fantasía y poder soñar con ellos. Yo quisiera un cuento traído por el susurro del viento, que enseñe a reír y cargue consigo las ganas de vivir, uno donde los ángeles existan, la soledad mito sea, la maldad se pague y los que fantaseamos, tengamos un final feliz. ¿Cómo se fabrican cuentos como los de la abuela? Regresando a los comienzos, rebobinando memorias, las historias de ficción son narraciones de vidas reales, sueños, esos que se convierten en las alas que te ayudan a volar. Estoy construyendo mi cuento, no se di hadas o de brujas malditas pero es mío, no le diré a eso a suerte, porque eso es para los fracasados, escalo por él éxito, solo deseo poder encontrar a ese alguien que escuche toda mi anécdota y pueda compartir las aventuras conmigo.

Era el momento indicado, te dejaría en tu casa y esperaría no volverte a ver aunque eso rompiera mi corazón.

-Por supuesto Kurt, vives muy lejos para pedir un taxi- Anuncie con voz triste, a esto respondiste

-Eso depende, disculpa mi ignorancia pero ¿dónde estamos?- preguntaste desorientado, cierto te traje aquí y aún no te había mencionado tu ubicación

-Exactamente a tres cuadras del Central Park, no sé si con eso puedas orientarte un poco- Finalice apenado, felicidades Blaine eres un tonto.

Interrumpiste mis pensamientos -Eso es perfecto, no estamos muy lejos- Me indicaste tu dirección y era cierto, nos encontrábamos cerca.

Tardamos unos minutos en salir, me entretuve acomodando mi mochila, después de despedirme de Kurt aún con pecho vacío y alma rota tenía que asistir a clases.

Salimos de mi departamento y el frío aire del ambiente nos golpeo al instante, Kurt tembló con la sensación, cierto, olvide ofrecerle algún suéter; rápido me retire mi chamarra y se la ofrecí, Kurt quería rechazarla pero mi poder de convencerlo fue mayor, al menos un recuerdo mío se quedaría contigo.

Caminábamos juntos, sujetaste mi brazo para guiarte, te observaba mientras avanzábamos, tus ojos tan claros como un cielo en verano, sus pupilas contaban mil historias, posibilidades infinitas eran las narraciones, se notaba que Kurt trataba podía fingir el sufrimiento y perdón si me importas pero no sé por qué vivo en juegos y sueños que no se pueden ganar, tal vez mi destino no era sanarte. Notaste mi mirada sobre ti, por eso hablaste para concentrar mis pensamientos en otra cosa.

-Cuéntame sobre ti Blaine, sería muy grosero haber tenido tu ayuda y no saber nada acerca de ti- Esa petición no la esperaba, qué podía platicarte, el tanto amor que te tengo, o la obsesión por protegerte entre mis brazos.

-Realmente no tengo una historia muy interesante, soy un estudiante de arte, tengo 21 años, vengo de un pequeño pueblo en Ohio, amo cantar y bailar, soy gay, espero eso no sea un problema; vivo aquí en Nueva York permanentemente, sí, eso es lo básico sobre mí, no sé si tú quieras conocer algo en especial aunque te advierto que soy muy aburrido en los estándares normales de un universitario- Seguiré diciendo, tu risa parece canto de ángeles, cierto, tú eres uno de esos seres míticos.

-No es ningún problema Blaine, yo también soy gay y no creo que no tengo algún dato en especifico que quiera conocer, bueno tal vez sí, me puedes decir cómo un universitario vive tan cerca del Central Park, porque aquí en Nueva York conseguir algo así es muy difícil, acaso tus padres son millonarios o tú eres un pintor muy famoso que no conocía- preguntabas con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ninguna de las dos Kurt, apenas soy un estudiante de arte y en teoría, vínculos con mi familia son inexistentes, la verdad es una suerte que haya encontrado ese lugar- Tu rostro se tenso y con cara de arrepentimiento dijiste:

-Lo siento Blaine, si te recordé algo triste, no es necesario- Te detuve –Calma Kurt es algo que ya paso hace mucho tiempo y pues sí, llámale suerte haber encontrado un lugar así en una zona de millonarios, aún los ricos de la zona se sorprenden por mi presencia he de admitir- Dije con una sonrisa, era cierto, aún podía ver a las señoras de la alta sociedad correr con sus perros finos y yo un sencillo estudiante saliendo de un lugar de ubicación extravagante para tomar el subway o el autobús .

Me encantaría escuchar la historia, sino es molestia- Preguntaste apenado.

-Pues no es un cuento de hadas, es un poco triste pero a mi parecer tiene un final feliz, ¿aún te interesa con todo y advertencia?- Utilice voz burlona al decirlo, tú solo me diste un gesto de reto aceptado. Me detuve unos instantes para recapitular todos mis recuerdos dentro de mi cabeza, no sabía cómo iniciar, lo mejor sería desde mi llegada, sí, eso sería lo más cuerdo.

-Hace cuatro años deje a mis padres como ya te había notificado antes, gané mi beca a la NYU, tomé mis cosas y a la fecha no he sabido nada de ellos. Durante los dos primeros semestres viví en los dormitorios de la Universidad, sin embargo no me sentía cómodo, no mantenía una buena relación con mi compañero y no tenía espacio para poder pintar cuando yo quisiera; un día fue tanta mi desesperación por tener mi propio espacio que salí corriendo después de una fuerte discusión con mi compañero; no me preocupe por nada, estaba nevando y yo con un delgado suéter y mochila en hombro pero no me interesaba, solo quería huir de ese asfixiante lugar. Vagando por las calles blancas de la ciudad, atravesé el Central Park, consecutivas calles, hasta llegar al que es mi departamento ahora, era un estudio da Ballet, yo no tenía ni la mínima idea, yo simplemente entre y seguí la música, llegue hasta un salón rodeado de espejos y pequeñas niñas en tutus rosas saltando de un lado para otro, hallé una banca donde sentarme, seguí observando a las niñas, la escena era tan tierna que de mi mochila tomé una libreta y empecé a capturarla en papel; yo creo, no sé, me sumergí tanto en mi dibujo que cuando el salón estaba completamente vacío, una señora mayor se encontraba enfrente de mí con una taza de café en mano, la sorpresa fue tan grande que del susto tiré el cuaderno y lápiz que sujetaba con las manos. La señora me sonrío y me pidió disculpas, realmente una mujer encantadora, Rosalie era su nombre. Después de recuperarme del ligero susto pude beber la taza de café que Rosalie me ofrecía, me presente con ella y Rosalie hizo lo mismo. Ella era de Rusia, desde muy chica había bailado ballet, tenía muchos premios, era muy reconocida en el ámbito de la danza, ese día conocí mucho acerca de ella, sobre mi supo mis recurrentes problemas y el cual andaba deambulando por las calles frías de la ciudad, fue una linda noche parecerá extraño o loco pero ella fue lo que siempre busqué, era una amiga, madre y confidente- Tu voz me interrumpió

-Ese amor, la pieza de rompecabezas faltante- Pronunciaste seguro.

-Exacto eso era Rosalie para mí. Cayó la noche, le agradecí por su amabilidad pero tenía que ir a enfrentar a mi compañero de cuarto, me despedí de ella y Rosalie me dijo que volviera cuando quisiera porque a ella le encanta platicar, deje el estudio y me dirigí a mi habitación pero no me acorde del olvidado cuaderno en la banca del estudio de baile. Pasaron algunos días hasta que tuve en la memoria de nuevo el cuaderno, entonces decidí ir a visitar a Rosalie. Cuando aparecí en el estudio ella ya me estaba esperando, yo siempre dije que era psíquica, Rosalie se tomó el tiempo de ver mis malos bocetos, eran malos porque apenas era un principiante pero según Rosalie eran perfectos, por esa razón pidió que le pintara un retrato a base de una foto, era un joven de cabello castaño, tez clara y ojos oscuros, en foto se veía muy feliz pero cada que lo veía Rosalie se le cristalizaban los iris, yo no hice preguntas solo pinté, lo genial de esto era que Rosalie me prestaba el salón de baile no solo para pintar el retrato que pedía sino mis trabajos de la Universidad también, todos los días que pasé con ella nos hicimos amigos y la verdad poco a poco salió de nuestros corazones y nos confesamos; le platiqué de mi problemática relación con mis padres, mis dificultades por ser gay en un pueblo tan conservador y todos mis problemas, era una relación madre/hijo que jamás tuve con mi verdadera mamá. Rosalie me platico acerca de su vida, cómo llego a E.U.A . Su pasión por el ballet, sus amores etc. Tardé alrededor de tres meses en terminar el retrato, cuando lo finalicé y se lo mostré, ella lloró, entre lágrimas y sollozos pudo contarme la historia detrás de ese joven; su nombre era LuiS, era su hijo, era un joven talentoso, su gracia la actuación, le encantaba el teatro pero su crimen según la sociedad era su homosexualidad- El chillido de pánico no se hizo espera en Kurt- Yo hice esa mismas expresión Kurt, Rosalie continúo el relato, una noche que salió con su novio, según ella el amor de su vida, salieron como cualquier pareja tiene derecho pero la sociedad en esos años era peor que la actual, ella recordaba perfectamente esa fecha y yo no la puedo olvidar, Julio 16 del 2010, Luis y su novio había ido al cine todo iba muy bien, salieron alrededor de las 10 de la noche fueron a cenar, cuando ahí se toparon con unos … ignorantes, el dueño del restaurante era amigo de la familia así que no permitió que nada sucediera, volvió a la tranquilidad cuando finalizaron de cenar, iban en el coche regresando a casa cuando de pronto fueron golpeados por una camioneta, era los idiotas del restaurante, los habían seguido; Luis y su novio trataban de esquivarlos pero la persistencia por dañarlos de los otros era mayor, llegaron a un punto ciego en la carretera y con un último golpe pudieron voltear al coche, para cuando llegaron los paramédicos y la policía era demasiado tarde, Luis había sufrido un derrame cerebral , su novio quedo en coma por unos días y luego murió. Jamás se encontró a los culpables y era un herida constante en la vida de Rosalie- Para este punto Kurt derramaba gotas de tristeza, me sujetaba con más fuerza del brazo, continué. –Cuando termino solo podía sujetarla entre mis brazos, no le iba a mentir diciendo que todo iba estar bien porque yo no lo sabía. Desde ese momento nuestra relación creció, la llamaba mamá y ella me guardo bajo su ala como un hijo pero como todo esta vida es efímero, también la felicidad, Rosalie empezó sufrir cansancio a cada instante, el doctor la obligo a retirarse de dar clases, yo abandone un año la universidad para cuidarla, sin embargo ella lo sabía y el doctor también, su corazón ya no trabajaba bien y solo era cuestión de tiempo cuando cediera. Un primero de diciembre llego el final, al menos agradezco que muriera en paz en su cama y sin preocupaciones. Rosalie no tenía más familia que su hijo, su vida era el ballet, razón de esto su funeral estaba lleno de esas pequeñas alumnas que la adoraban, la enterré junto a su hijo, la luz de sus ojos y en su honor pinté una escena de ella junto a Luis- Kurt sonreía al imaginarse el cuadro mientras se limpiaba esa agua traviesa en su rostro. –Imagínate mi asombro cuando un abogado se apareció en mi cuarto de la Universidad a notificarme que yo era su heredero, intenté rechazar todo sabes pero ella dejo una carta donde me regañaba explícitamente que debía aceptar todo, dejar mi horrible compañero y usar el estudio de baile como casa, agregaba que no dejará mis sueños, continuara pintando porque sería más grande que DaVinci, aún mantengo la carta, cada que siento tristeza o un fracaso, la leo, recuerdo que tengo un fan en el cielo- Terminé soltando el aire, ¿cuánto tiempo lo estuve guardando? Ya no lloraba por su partida, a veces recordamos cosas que nos duelen o por simple costumbre pensamos en ellas pero ya no dolía, transforme el sufrimiento en el pensar de un micro cuento de hadas que pude vivir.

-Wow- fue lo único que pronunciaste por unos largos minutos, ¿fueron horas? Quién sabe. Volviste a gesticular

-Mi trabajo en la literatura me ha bendecido con una lengua lista para contestar cualquier cosa, aunque admito hoy me quedé sin palabras. Una novela mágico realista parece tu vida, sé que prácticamente somos extraños pero te agradezco tu confianza-

Estábamos por llegar al Central Park, maldición, íbamos a paso de peregrinación o qué, al acercarnos a la vegetación el aire era más frío, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de mi celular, pedí disculpas a Kurt para responder; las noticias no eran buenas, tenía que llegar al taller de arte contemporáneo ya, o perdía la oportunidad de utilizarlo. Probablemente Kurt escucho la conversación y con rostro serio me dijo:

-Si tienes que irte hazlo, que yo no sea un impedimento para tus cosas- Tus últimas palabras en murmuro fueron las necesarias para sufrir más por ti.

-De todos modos al final todos se van-

* * *

**Comentarios y opiniones BIENVENIDAS :-D**


	7. Promesas, un adiós, y

**Aquí escribiendo otra capitulo aunque sufro con toneladas de tarea y exámenes y mi trabajo pfff no, un día dejaré todo y me iré a vivir debajo de un puente (AJA) bueno, realmente no sé porque continuo con esta historia siento que a nadie le gusta pero como necesito un lugar donde desahogarme, uso este espacio para evitar pagar un psiquiatra xD A los lectores inexistentes espero le guste este capítulo. :-D**

* * *

Nos alejamos de esas personas que amamos por decisión propia o es que Dios está detrás de una computadora moviéndonos como archivos digitales y eligiendo dónde y junto a quién debemos estar. También es por eso que rompemos las promesas, o simplemente decimos cosas al aire. La verdad nadie la sabe, será Dios quien controla todas nuestras decisiones o es que en realidad como seres humanos no queremos aceptar nuestra culpa y creamos a alguien inexistente para señalar. Podríamos pasar la eternidad debatiendo, sin embargo pienso yo, aceptar las consecuencias es la mejor opción, dejar de optar por el orgullo y aceptar nuestros culpas en vez de andar cargando nuestros propios demonios a otras personas.

Yo lo sabía, todos rompen sus promesas y Blaine también lo haría, él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer antes de preocuparse por un ciego inútil como yo, sí, la verdad hubiera sido más fácil si yo también hubiera muerto en aquel accidente junto a mi amor. Por eso lo odio, me dejó solo, el juró jamás abandonarme pero aun así lo hizo y ahora Blaine me dejaría; en realidad por qué me preocupo es solo un extraño más, no es nadie, no es nada, nada, pero cuando estoy con él todo a mi alrededor desaparece, solo me importa ese aroma a canela, esa esencia que se siente como hogar, sí, algo que nunca había sentido desde la muerte de mi mamá, ni siquiera con Jessie lo sentí, Blaine por otro lado me mantenía en paz, su voz esa armoniosa voz, me trasladaba a mundos fantásticos; Basta Kurt, deja de pensar en algo imposible.

-Kurt- Su voz interrumpió mis conflictos mentales. –Prometí llevarte hasta tu casa y eso haré- Será cierto, podré confiar. –Pero la llamad…- Interrumpiste –Por favor Kurt, no importa si pierdo una sesión, de todos modos hubiera sido inútil, no tengo modelo para trabajar, tú solo me das más tiempo para aclarar mis ideas y buscar a mi modelo- Tus declaraciones fueron dichas con tanta franqueza y sinceridad. –Per…- volviste a interrumpir –Por el amor al arte, puedes creer en mí y aclarando, deja de decir pero, odio esa palabra- No confiaba en el sonido de mis palabras así que asentí como último recurso.

Al arribo al Central Park el silencio incómodo nos rodeo, era mi miedo el que no me dejaba hablar, lo sé, era patético, siempre he tenido miedo pero cada momento junto a Blaine, tan solo unos cuantos segundos su presencia me hacía sentir feliz; no sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, segundos, minutos, años posiblemente y tú harto del silencio hablaste.

-Ok, tal vez estudie arte y pinte y la gente crea que lo hacemos en silencio para concentrarnos, en realidad yo soy la excepción, me gusta el ruido y evito a todo momento el mutismo, así que mejor hablemos, yo te conté sobre mí, ahora me gustaría conocerte a ti- Interesante propuesta pensaba, hace ya mucho tiempo que no platico con nadie sobre mí, no desde Jessie; se puede confiar en Blaine, qué más da, él se volverá un extraño al que no veré jamás.

-Si tú crees que eres una persona aburrida, yo rompo los estándares, soy profesor en literatura aunque no ejerzo, tengo 24 años, amo leer y cantar, vivo aquí hasta que el trabajo de mi papá decida movernos a otro estado o país- tu expresión se escucho –wow, pues en qué trabaja tu papá- Con el tono en que pregunto parecía un niño pequeño intentando conocer un secreto –Es congresista, desde que estaba niño ha estado inmerso en la política, por eso nunca estamos mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio- El sonido de tu "Ohh" de decepción me alegro, por qué, sentía felicidad que tú te preocuparas por mí, demonios, Kurt deja las tonterías, en esta vida nada es felicidad y amor, el amor no existe, para ti no. Escuche a tu voz cuestionar. -¿Y tu familia Kurt?- Tenía qué preguntar. –Pues ya sabes sobre mi papá, Carole es mi madrastra, una mujer encantadora y Finn, es mi hermanastro, muy despistado pero siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito; mi madre falleció cuando tenía 8 años- Tu pésame, ha sido el más sincero que haya escuchado.

-Kurt como lo lamento, discúlpame si traje algún mal recuerdo- dijiste consternado.

-No te preocupes, nunca me trae malos recuerdos pensar en ella, es todo lo contrario y es lo que duele más, saber que nunca viviré ni un solo momento con ella, pensaras, tonto de mí, tantos años y aún no lo he superado-

-Kurt, no eres tonto, era tu madre, cada día extraño las risas de Rosalie y sus comentarios tan reales, ella no era mi sangre pero era una mamá para mi, comprendo tu dolor, somos humanos, me preocuparía sino sintieras nada- Gotas mojadas se deslizaban en mi rostro, tú detuviste nuestro andar y la suave piel de tus manos limpiaron mi rostro, pregunté. –Blaine, acaso eres real o solo el invento mental de una persona extraordinaria- Una risita contagiosa la tuya, me encanta.

-Pues la última vez que revise, te juro que era completamente real y si me golpeas me duele- El carisma de tus frases me reconfortaba, necesitaba conocer más de ti, qué daño haría preguntar.

-Blaine- Un sonido de asentimiento me dio entender que escuchabas me ánimo a continuar. – ¿Por qué decidiste pintar?- Segundos de silencio transcurrieron, probablemente pensabas en tu respuesta.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé Kurt, como ya te he mencionado no tengo una buena relación con mi familia, jamás la tuve, la pintura la utilice como escape del mundo real, donde yo puedo plasmar mundos fantásticos, a personas malas las convierto en buenas; es guardar en el lienzo universos inexistentes que solo habitan en mi cabeza pero a través de la pintura todos pueden admirarlos. No sé si eso responda tu duda- La pasión con la que hablaba era contagiosa, cuánto no daría por ver alguno de sus cuadros. Seguramente estuvimos un rato en silencio, mientras navegaba por pensamientos y tú decidiste hablar.

-¿Y tú Kurt? Por qué la literatura, te puedo decir, amo leer y nada más pero para enseñar y escribir como los grandes, solo los sabios ¿no crees?-

-Tal vez no de sabios pero sí de solitarios, el amor por la literatura era una de las tantas cosas compartidas con mi mamá, ella pudo ser la más grande escritora de todos los tiempos sin embargo antes de cumplir su sueño quedó embarazada de mi y no lo pudo realizar, aunque ella decía que yo era su mayor éxito, es por eso que me dediqué a la literatura, di un tiempo clases y luego me enfoque en un libro, no lo he podido terminar porque la inspiración murió- Es cierto, todo murió el día en que Jessie se fue.

-Bueno cuando llegues a terminarlo será todo un furor en la crítica, yo compraré uno esperando el autor me lo autografíe-

-Veremos Blaine- Dije con voz divertida; de pronto nos detuvimos, tú no decías nada, esos momentos callados me carcomían, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, me faltaba el aire.

-Blaine, sucede algo malo- No respondiste. –Blaine-. Casi imperceptible pronunciaste-

-Hemos llegado- No entendía por qué eso me ponía triste.

-Amm… eso es grandioso, emm… podrías tocar el timbre, olvide mis llaves- No dijiste nada, solo oí el singular ruido del timbre. No transcurrieron más de tres segundos cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos sujetándome.

-Finn, puedes soltarme, me estás lastimando- Blaine, dónde está, ya no sentía su brazo contra el mío. Escuchaba los gritos de Finn, Burt, mamá, Kurt ha vuelto.

-Hermanito, estábamos preocupados por ti, Burt alerto a toda la policía de Nueva York, te escapaste de tus guardaespaldas, no te podíamos hallar y- A veces Finn no sabe cerrar la boca.

-Finn no habí…- No pude terminar mis enunciados, cuando otros brazos ya me estaban rodeando.

-Papá- Odio que no me dejen hablar.

-Kurt, estábamos muy preocupados por ti, todo los cuerpos de policía tienen una foto tuya; por qué te fuiste, pudo haberte pasado algo, hay mucha gente mala aquí y…- Ok basta ya me había hartado.

-Ya sé papá, soy muy inútil para defenderme yo solo, no podía hacerlo cuando veía y ahora menos, lo entiendo, ahora solo quisiera irme a bañarme y acostarme un rato- Pero primero debía despedirme de Blaine, esa frase se escuchaba demasiado desalentadora.

-Blaine- Necesitaba escuchar tu voz.

-Me alegra que estés devuelta en casa, fue un placer conocerte y ayudarte pero creo que es el momento de despedirnos, debo volver a la Universidad- Quitarme un brazo hubiera sido menos doloroso que esas palabras.

-Kurt, ¿Quién es él?- Gracias por arruinar el momento papá.

-Blaine, un amigo, él me ayudo a regresar aquí, no es necesario que lo amenaces-

-Gracias por todo Blaine, nunca existirán las palabras suficientes para agradecerte, sin embargo quisiera darte más que un sencillo gracias, sería necesario regalarte el sol, pues tú fuiste una enorme luz para mí- Sentí los brazos de Carole guiándome a mi cuarto, le pedí si podía prepararme la tina para relajarme; ya desaparecida la presencia de Carole me escabullí de nuevo hacía el recibidor, podía escuchar la voz de mi padre interrogando a Blaine.

-¿Cuáles son las intensiones con mi hijo?- Enserio papá, llevas dando ese discurso desde hace varios años.

-Le puedo jurar que solo quería ayudarlo-

-¿Quién eres tú?, ya hace dos años que no veía a mi Kurt rimar, no sonreír, nada.

-Señor, solo soy un estudiante de arte, toda mi vida busqué ayuda, jamás la tuve hasta llegar aquí y el destino me la robo, yo no podía dejar a Kurt así por eso lo regrese a casa, sabe, pasamos la vida buscando un héroe o heroína y no somos capaces de ser esos seres maravillosos para alguien por nuestro egoísmo, quizá no hice una gran acción pero al menos se que Kurt está a salvo, aún si no lo vuelo a ver- Ya no pude apreciar esa esencia de especia que adoro, significaba lo trágico, Blaine se había ido y seguramente no lo vería de nuevo. Eso era lo mejor, había prometido absolutamente no volverme a enamorar y cada vez junto a Blaine me parecía imposible eso.

* * *

Había dejado en su casa a Kurt y yo me dirigía a clases, fue una despedida, de verdad odio esa palabra, el adiós es igual a la nada. Estaba a punto de entrar a mi salón, cuando la vibración de celular me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Cooper, realmente no tengo tiempo para hablar de tu gran éxito en Hollywood, estoy a punto de entrar a clases y…-

-Blainey-

-¿Qué Cooper?-

-Necesito que regreses a Westerville, mamá y papá sufrieron un accidente-

Si mi día había sido desalentador, agréguenle un dolor inconmensurable.

* * *

**Espero subir más pronto el siguiente capítulo. Comentarios y opiniones son bien recibidas. :-D**


	8. Deaths & failures

**Hola! Again, tuve una linda crítica por eso vuelvo a escribir otro capítulo, tengo como 3 adelantados pero no los puedo concretar aún, entonces perdonen si tardo verdad, eso de ser Universitaria no deja nada bueno jajajaja. Bueno más que nada agradezco a todos los que leen esta cursi historia sin sentido salida de mi cabeza rara. Este capítulo va dedicado a los papás, por el simple hecho de ser las personas más maravillosas del mundo, agradezco a mis papás por ayudarme a construir mis alas y luego dejarme volar hasta mis sueños.**

* * *

Padres, personas impuestas por Dios, gente de nuestra misma carne y sangre; esa parte familiar que nos guían. ¿Para ti qué es un padre? Lo pondré en una metáfora muy simple, pongamos unos choferes, un auto, el pasajero y el camino. El chofer es mi padre, el copiloto es mi madre, el auto es toda la ayuda que me brindan, la carretera es la vida y el pasajero soy yo. No hay mejor chofer en el mundo, no hay peligro de chocar, manejan el mejor vehículo porque los papás son capaces de dar absolutamente todo para que uno tenga lo mejor; como sea el camino no será su culpa, es la misma vida y obstáculos tiene, baches y paradas continúas; el pasajero decidimos a donde ir, cuándo y con quién. Lo mejor del chofer es que si hubo errores en la ubicación u olvidaste algo, el regresa al comienzo o la último lugar que mejor te convenga, mientras que el copiloto va aconsejando al chofer y al pasajero, hace el viaje ameno y divertido. Dije algo sencillo y lo hice difícil, rebobinemos. Los padres son las mejores personas que encontraras en la vida, serán tu guía, las alas para volar a tus sueños y no importa si te caes, ellos con gusto te levantará las veces que sean, te llevará de la mano y cuando creas necesario la soltaras, pero no temas, los padres siempre te ofrecerá la mano no importa la edad, porque para ellos jamás dejaremos de ser esas princesas o esos campeones de sus vidas.

Habían pasado tres horas desde esa llamada maldita de Cooper, no me importo nada, ni Kurt, ni la escuela, mis deberes, nada, sentía que debía llegar; lo sé, no tengo una relación profunda con mis padres pero de todos modos ellos siguen siendo esa parte importante de mi vida.

No sé cómo demonios funciona el universo, el tiempo es tan cabrón que cuando debe ir lento, va a la velocidad de la luz y cuando debe ir velozmente cada mísero segundo dura horas. Al fin mi arribo al aeropuerto de Westerville, tomé el primer taxi que se me apareció, en el recorrido violo varias leyes de tránsito pero era una misión por cumplir llegar a ver a mis padres, que estuvieran bien, aceptar cualquier tipo de sermón y saber que todo iba a estar bien. Todos dicen: "Un hospital huele a medicinas y alcohol", para mí, era más aroma a muerte, dolor y desesperanza; llegando al mostrador pregunte a la enfermera por mis padres, ella me indico el cuarto 451 en el segundo piso, preferí optar pos las escaleras, sentía que necesitaba eliminar energía acumulada o ese sentimiento de un agujero en el estomago, ascendiendo al segundo piso y recorriendo los cuartos hasta acercarme a los números 400 lograba escuchar un tumulto, esperen eran gritos, corrí, mientras pasaba golpeaba la gente, ni siquiera me detenía a pedir disculpas, la inercia me empujaba, miraba gente entrar frenéticamente a esa habitación, jodidos tres números; escuchaba golpes, gritos de "despejen", estaba paralizado en el marco de la puerta, todo el aire se me fue cuando oí ese sonido, esa línea en el monitor completamente horizontal y entonces fue que todo se volvió negro.

Todo era confuso, desperté en una habitación de hospital, Cooper sostenía mi mano mientras dormía con la frente reposaba en la cama, o entre a un episodio de la dimensión desconocida o por fin me he vuelto completamente desquiciado.

-Coop- Cierto, mi hermano tenía un sueño muy pesado. –Cooper-

-Blainey, estás bien, no te duele nada, quieres que le hable al doctor o-

-Estoy bien Cooper, estoy un poco aturdido pero no pasa nada, solo dime, ¿qué demonios hago en la cama de un hospital?- La expresión de Cooper se endureció, dónde quedó su tradicional encantadora sonrisa, mi mente decía que había olvidado algo pero no podía acomodar mis pensamientos.

-Blainey, ¿qué es lo último en tu recuerdos?- Me veías con cara expectante; entre al hospital, buscaba una habitación, la gente corriendo, ese sonido muerto, gritos…

-Ummm alguien gritaba y después de eso todo se volvió oscuro-

-Blaine- Eso realmente me asusto, nunca usabas mi nombre, solo para hablar cosas serias. –Recuerdas por qué viniste al hospital- Es cierto, cómo llegue aquí. La realidad cayó sobre mí; no pude contener las lágrimas, ni siquiera lo intente.

-¿Mamá y papá?- Los ojos de Cooper se ponían cristalinos, mientras líquido melancólico recorría su rostro. Grite, gritaba, no podía respirar, tenía que alejarme del hospital, el olor a muerte y la presencia de ésta podía sentirse en cada miserable rincón del lugar. Intente huir y todo se transformo en oscuridad.

Pasaron dos días desde mi segundo ataque de histeria, los doctores me habían puesto en observación, Cooper apenas y se salía de la habitación, durante esos días mi hermano tomó el valor suficiente y me contó todo.

Mis padres venían de regreso de una reunión de negocios, cuando un conductor ebrio paso a su carril estrellándose contra ellos; mi padre murió al instante del impacto, mi mamá logró llegar al hospital y ser estabilizada pero el daño interno era demasiado grave, falleció antes de poder entrar al quirófano.

El tercer día fui dado de alta, era el día del funeral, todos los amigos ricos de mis padres fueron a darnos el pésame más vacío de la vida; en mi inconsciente no cabía toda la verdad, en Nueva York no hubo ningún momento en el que no pensara en ellos, varias veces quise llamar pero era muy cobarde para hacerlo, mi padre tenía razón, siempre fui un cobarde y eso seré, ahora, ni siquiera están más para darme sus típicas charlas de la vida, ya no, no más. El entierro fue solemne, ni me percate de cuánto tiempo transcurrió, lloraba, por el coraje, la decepción, el terror, añádanle el torrente de la lluvia, el tiempo transcurrió, pasaron, no sé, dos horas y yo seguía de pie a los ataúdes de mis padres, Cooper tuvo que sacarme a rastras, ya en el auto camino a casa mi llanto de detuvo, no quedaba lágrima alguna. Llegamos a esa mansión gigante donde pasé toda mi infancia y adolescencia, jamás se vio tan deshabitada; llegué hasta la puerta de mi cuarto, me daba pánico con lo que podría toparme, seguramente mis padres se deshicieron de todas mis cosas, los libros, peluches, discos; al girar la perilla encontré mi habitación tal cual la deje como el día en que me fui.

En mi cabeza cada segundo despierto e incluso en mis sueños revivía esa pelea, aquel fatídico día en el que abandone a mis padres y ahora ya no había el tiempo para pedir perdón.

Me recosté en mi cama, analizaba, pensaba, examinaba cada detalle de mi cabeza, sí, era un fracaso, en la vida, en el amor, en el arte y como hijo, sí, decepcione como hijo.

Con ese último pesar deje llevarme en los brazos del sueño junto con el cansancio mental y emocional.

* * *

**Ojala les guste, comentarios y opiniones son bien recibidos :-D BUEN INICIO DE SEMANA.**


	9. Decepciones y búsquedas

**Ok, bueno tuve un tiempo libre (AJA, no hecho la tarea xD) pero decidí escribir este capítulo, bueno he de aclarar que la introducción de este relato puede ser un poco agresivo hacía Dios por lo tanto, si no les gusta no lo lean, aparte soy católica así que no crean que odio la religión ni nada por el estilo, esto es solo para dar entender el paradigma de los dos personajes principales, soy completamente creyente de Dios, esto que escribí me base en algunas cosas de un amigo ateo, pero bueno a mencionar no se lo tomen apecho, no odio la religión, no puedo, mis 12 años en colegio de monjas me lo impiden ok, también toda ésta agresión se debe al pendejo de mi profesor que me puso 6 por lo tanto necesito un jodido 10 para al menos tener un 8 en la materia sino pierdo mi promedio de 9 arg! Sorry tenía que sacarlo, pero el punto es, espero disfruten este capítulo. BUEN DOMINGO :D**

* * *

La muerte, ¿decisión del destino o de Dios? ¿Qué es? Si la elección es del destino perro, la mala suerte nos acompaño y nos arrebato a esas personas importantes en nuestras vidas, sin embargo no lo podemos culpar de nada, porque el destino es eso, nada, una fuerza invisible que nadie puede controlar, replanteando la pregunta, ¿es por eso que se inventó a Dios? Ese sujeto al que señalamos, lo culpamos de nuestros problemas y dolor. Si fue Dios, por qué, la religión nos mantiene creyendo, "es un ser todos poderoso que crea y destruye, se lleva a las personas al cielo para ángeles personales", en mi opinión, que cabrón es Dios no, tiene todo el poder del mundo y aun así nos arranca a nuestros amores; mentarle la madre, él, ella, es mi amor, mi pareja, mi amante, mi alma gemela, es MÍO, si al gran señor necesita compañía que la él la cree y no ande rompiendo corazones, pero la realidad es cruel no existe Dios, no hay a quien culpar, solo al ciclo de la vida, ese cronometro arriba de nuestras cabezas indicándonos el tiempo que nos queda en tierra, irónica la existencia humana, pasamos toda nuestra vida buscando, éxito, amor, dinero, vida plena y cuando tenemos todo, despiadadamente nos despojan de todo y entonces la muerte se convierte en el mayor fracaso de nuestras vidas.

Una semana había transcurrido sin poder saber nada de Blaine, lo sé, dije que sería mejor no volver a presenciar ese aroma a paraíso, pero soy un humano, necesitaba verlo, claro, en forma figurativa no literalmente.

El día en que me ayudo a volver a mi casa, no recuerdo haber dormido mejor en toda mi vida, tenía su esencia impregnada a mí, era una memoria difícil de borrar en mi mente, en la mañana sentía el calor del sol traspasar la ventana, el entusiasmo me saco de mi cama, necesitaba estar listo para dar el paseo matutino, en realidad era la patética excusa creada, si salía me podría encontrar a Blaine en el parque haciendo ejercicio, él se detendría, platicaríamos y luego nos besaría… ok eso último no, aún no planeo todo pero lo único segura es que necesito sentir su presencia.

Y así lo hice, sentado en la banca donde lo conocí, espere, seguí esperando y lo único que llego fue la tarde de Nueva York; creo, no me había decepcionado tanto desde aquel día cuando mi padre dijo que mi mamá jamás volvería. Las preguntas internas bailaban de un lado a otro, ¿por qué me importaba tanto él? Él, un extraño con fragancia exquisita, desconocido para mi cerebro pero en cambio, a mi corazón era la pieza faltante, dejemos de ser egoístas, probablemente Blaine tuvo demasiado trabajo en la Universidad para venir a correr, sí, me repetí eso durante todo ese día. Y al siguiente y el día después y durante toda esa semana me lo reiteraba en la cabeza todas esas veces que lo esperé pero él nunca apareció. Cansado de insistirme la misma estúpida frase dentro de mi cabeza, comprendí la realidad, Blaine estaba demasiado ocupado para preocuparse por un ciego con problemas existenciales como yo, la verdad era esa pero yo prefería pensar positivo, claro, irónicamente porque bien lo sabía, todos rompen sus promesas, al final todos se van. Kurt deja de creer que ha alguien le importas, tú solo viniste para estar solo en este mundo, solo.

* * *

Burt era un hombre duro, serio, seguro de sí mismo y todo por su constante dominio en la política, pero cuando se trataba de su hijo, la cosa más apreciada de su vida, todo se transformaba a incertidumbre, desde la muerte de Elizabeth, nada fue lo mismo, Kurt vivía de pastillas antidepresivas desde una corta edad, los ataques de histeria, los varios intentos de suicidio: poseía todo el dinero y recursos del mundo, sin embargo nada podía hacer, el era medio feliz, volvió a encontrar el amor en Carole, tuvo un hijo más, Finn, y al menos por unos instantes Kurt fue feliz, no obstante, fue efímero.

Puede volver a tener fe en mi corazón cuando en uno de sus ataques de histeria fuimos directo al hospital más cercano, y él apareció, un joven de pelo oscuro, revuelto, sonrisa impecable y esa mirada cálida, él fue la razón por la cual mi pequeño Kurt volvió a sonreír, u hombre que lo hacía feliz, ¿eso no es lo que queremos todos los padres? Ver a nuestros hijos felices, aunque siempre el destino en absoluto estaba de lado de Kurt, hace un dos le arrebato la sonrisa y la tiro a al vacío, así como se tiran los zapatos viejos; mas ahora una esperanza nueva nació, un joven idealista con pensamientos sencillos pero ciertos, él es un héroe y cuando Kurt más lo necesitaba desapareció. Una semana transcurrió, durante el quinto día pude ver a Kurt abandonar toda fe, maldecía al viento, ¿dónde estaba ese chico? Cuando la desesperación es tan grande y solo buscas el bienestar de tu ser amado, es obligación encontrar eso perdido.

No sabía mucho sobre el muchacho, su nombre era una de mis pistas, junto a los murmúros de Kurt en sueños, algo muy bueno hizo Blaine para que Kurt lo llamé en el inconsciente, por el palabrerío, descubrí que Blaine era pintor o estudiaba pintura, solo necesitaba hallarlo, siendo Congresista no era muy difícil la tarea. Era la veracidad de mis palabras, no tarde más de un día en saber todo sobre Blaine, un joven de 21 años, originario de Ohio, sus padres empresarios multimillonarios, un hermano actor, tiene beca completa en la NYU en artes, vive en un departamento a menos de cuatro cuadras del Central Park; conociendo todo esto, solo tenía que pedirle a Blaine que viniera a ver a Kurt.

Tal vez me vea como un acosador, sin embargo Kurt lo necesitaba, me mataba verlo encerrado en su cuarto, sin querer comer o salir, dos semanas sin ver algún gesto más que de tristeza en su rostro, debía ver a Blaine lo más pronto posible.

Aún sabiendo hasta el mínimo detalle sobre él, encontrarlo fue toda una odisea; no lo habían visto en su departamento hace más de una semana, en la escuela lo tenían reportado como enfermo, nadie sabía nada de él, no fue hasta que un joven asiático me reveló la cruel justificación de su ausencia.

- Disculpen, buscan a Blaine- Pregunto intrigado.

-Sí, mi nombre es Burt mucho gusto, necesito saber sobre su ubicación, mi hijo es su amigo y está preocupado por su desaparición- Con franqueza yo estaba sufriendo por la falta de Blaine.

-Wes, mucho gusto, ¿quién es su hijo? Yo soy amigo de Blaine desde hace 8 años, yo lo sé todo sobre él- Aclaro prudentemente

-Se llama Kurt- Conteste –Hace unas semanas o no sé muy bien se conocieron en el Central…- Interrumpió Wes

-De casualidad lee un libro referente a un juego de niños- Cuestiono con brillo en los ojos.

-Te refieres a Rayuela, un libro raro que…-

-Nadie entiende, sí, Blaine menciono a Kurt- Los ojos del muchacho se entristecieron y luego suspiro amargamente.

-Blaine se está quedando en mi casa por un tiempo, sus padres fallecieron hace una o dos semanas más o menos, él no se siente bien pero mañana volverá a clases, si quiere Kurt puede venir, Blaine estará en el estudio de pintura, ahí se pueden ver- ¿Por qué parece que las tragedias jamás nos dejan?

-Gracias, chico, no sabes lo que has hecho por mí y Kurt- Me despedí y fui directo a casa, debía Kurt saber la verdad.

No me detuve en tocar, ya es tiempo que enfrente el mundo Kurt, basta de sufrimiento y autolastimarse; Kurt estaba sentado en la cama, pensamientos perdidos y concentrado en ver la nada aunque no pudiera ver.

-Papá, vete, he dicho, no quiero ver a nadie, no quiero salir, déjam…

-Kurt- dije en tono serio.

-¿Qué?-

-Blaine te necesita-

Y eso fue lo único que necesite para regresarle la vida al alma de Kurt.

* * *

**Ok lo sé, no uno de mis mejores capítulos pero necesitaba la conexión, ojala se entienda, porque a veces ni yo me entiendo, solo mi loco cerebro. Comentarios y opiniones bienvenidos.**


	10. Conversación conmigo mismo y el dolor

**Lo sé, lo siento por no actualizar antes pero tuve una semana difícil pero ahora que estoy en vacas prometo subir más pronto capítulos nuevos ok. Agradezco a todos los que leen mis cosas cursis, aprecio sus comentarios y opiniones, yo publico para conseguir retroalimentación, entonces me he dado cuenta que son varia s los que me dicen que no le entienden a veces a mi forma de redacción, por lo tanto les pido que si en alguna parte se pierden no tenga miedo, dejen un comentario mencionando eso, checo todo, les explico en el sig. Y si de plano fui muy pendeja lo re escribo todo el capítulo, por eso GRACIAS, me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo y mejorar esta actividad que siempre ha sido mi sueño serlo, ok ya basta, muy cursi, jajajajaja. Que tengan un BUEN FIN DE SEMANA**

* * *

¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el dolor y el sufrimiento? El dolor es físico, el sufrimiento es emocional, tengo una mejor idea, dejar de compararlos, entender, son la misma chingadera; es algo presente en todos, la pregunta inteligente sería: ¿Dónde es que duele? O mejor dicho ¿si cuento sobre mi dolor alguien me va entender? Podría dar una y mil explicaciones, aún así nadie comprendería, es cosa ajena y a veces entre parejas. El sangrar es lo único que nos mantiene conscientes de nuestra naturaleza humana; los sueños y la vida son tan crueles, nos esconden dentro de una maravillosa ilusión, para luego golpearnos en la fría realidad, así es la miseria emocional, te corroe y carcome poco a poco, sin misericordia, nunca se puede esconder del dolor ni mentirle, nos rastrea como un depredador a su presa. Solo esa persona que haya tenido al dolor como compañero te podrá compadecer, te dirá: He estado allí, me he perdido, ninguno estuvo sensato para entender y yo no quiero que tú sufras esto solo, si esa persona te lo dice, tal vez has encontrado al amor, con pedazos rotos de dos corazones se puede crear algo nuevo ¿no creen?

Las palabras de mi padre retumbaban en mis oídos; me contó todo lo que Blaine estaba pasando, durante todo el tiempo contuve la respiración, no me imaginaba a un Blaine perdido, yo sé lo que es perder a una madre pero que te arrebaten a esos dos seres dadores de vida, no se puede describir.

Transcurrieron unas horas desde que mi padre me relato todo; era una misión interna rasguñando absolutamente mis entrañas, una fuerza mayor a mi poder interno, me obligaba a querer buscar a Blaine y guardarlo entre mis brazos hasta que el dolor haya desaparecido, extrañaba su esencia, su voz, a él, lo admito, estar con él me ponía en estado de paz, seguridad y en el sentimiento de hogar, el que hace muchos años había perdido.

No tengo alusión a qué hora quede noqueado por el cansancio, solo pensaba y cavilaba en Blaine, siempre Blaine, ¿estará bien? ¿Alguien lo ayuda con el dolor?, cuestiones, dudas y preguntas fueron mis compañeros de sueños, exacto, esa es la aclaración, yo nunca sueño a menos que algo me preocupe y en definitiva Blaine era una de mis grandes consternaciones. Desperté con la luz de la mañana en mi rostro, no quería levantarme pero pensar en Blaine me extrajo inmediatamente de mi lecho; me aliste más rápido de lo usual, ciego o no aún sabía combinar mi ropa, algo lindo sería perfecto, impresiona… Alto, voy a ayudar, no a conseguir novio.

Mientras desayunaba escuchaba los comentarios de mi familia, yo me mantenía en silencio debatiendo pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza, no sabía si ir a ver a Blaine sería lo más prudente, apenas nos conocíamos y la pérdida de alguien nunca es sencilla, aunque por dentro tenía la necesidad darle a entender a Blaine que lo comprendía, yo sé lo que el dolor una perdida produce, lo conozco mi bien, la muerte y yo ya somos viejos amigos; creo, las batallas internas en mi cabeza solo me dejan con más dudas de las que responden y sin mencionar la desatención puesta a mi alrededor, no es hasta el grito de mi nombre, regreso al mundo consciente.

-Kurt- Grito Finn

-Finn no es necesario tu alarido, estoy a menos de un metro de distancia tuyo- Aclaré

-Y me lo dice quien lleva más de 20 minutos agitando la cuchara en un café ya frío, Kurt hace más de cinco minutos que intento llamar tu atención y tú estás perdido en tus pensamientos- Podía notar un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Lo siento, tengo mucho en mente y…- Me interrumpió

-Kurt todo está bien, ahora termina el desayuno, es tarde y debemos irnos- Anunció con tono feliz.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? – Pregunté extrañado

-Burt tuvo que ir a junta de emergencia y me pidió de favor que te llevará a ver a tu amigo Gleen, Blake- Intentaba recordar.

-Blaine- Pronuncie –Su nombre es Blaine Finn- Simplemente pronunciar su nombre me hacía sonreír.

-Bueno tu amigo, ¿quieres ir o no?- Pregunto divertido

-Sí- Se pudo escuchar mi afirmación con un tono más arriba de lo normal- Sí quiero ir- Dije más tranquilo pero con un sonrojo en mi rostro.

-Bueno entonces que esperas Kurt, se hace tarde- Anuncio aún más divertido Finn, pues conocía muy bien mi nerviosismo.

Ni termine mi desayuno, en realidad el nudo en mi estómago negaba la entrada de alimento; me apresure a cepillarme los dientes y tomar mi abrigo y bufanda, aún en abril el clima es un poco frío. Finn me estaba esperando en el recibidor, de ahí me condujo hasta el auto, odio depender de la gente pero en ese momento solo pensaba que pronto vería de nuevo a Blaine. Yo iba en el asiento de atrás, Finn manejando y lo podía percibir, uno de mis guardaespaldas de copiloto, me molestaba la paranoia de mi padre y yo tenía que ir con niñera a todas partes.

-Finn si tú estás aquí no es necesario traer niñera- Bufé mi respuesta.

-Lo siento Kurt, ordenes de Burt desde tu última escapada, acepta las condiciones o no podrás ver a Blaine- Determino mi hermano, odiaba ser vigilado, odiaba ser un inútil y no poder cuidarme por mi mismo pero odiaba más no conocer el rostro de Blaine.

Me recargue en el asiento, divague dentro de mis locuras pensadas, sueños rotos y promesas no cumplidas; mi regreso al mundo natural fue cuando salte al tacto de Finn en mi hombro.

-Soy Finn Kurt, ya llegamos, pero si te sientes mal podemos regresar n…- ¿Llegamos? Más cerca de Blaine estaba.

-No- Dije impaciente –Estoy bien- Necesitaba admitirlo –Solo… Necesito ver a Blaine ok- Díganme patético si así lo desean pero no podía mentir, pareciera que la esencia a canela de Blaine era el bálsamo correcto para ir cicatrizando mis viejas heridas, él era esa cucharada de medicina necesaria para sanarme.

Finn no dijo más, me tomó del brazo para guiarme, podía escuchar claramente los cuchicheos de la gente mientras pasábamos entre ellos, "es ciego, qué hará aquí, será un estudiante nuevo", tan acostumbrado estoy de las habladurías que no preste atención.

No tardamos más de 10 minutos en llegar hasta una puerta donde Finn tocó, alguien atendió al llamado y preguntó por nuestra presencia, fue mi hermano quien explicó todo, era un hombre quien abrió, se presentó como Nick, nos permitió entrar y fue ahí cuando las voces se hicieron presentes, era Blaine y otras personas.

-Wes para qué me trajiste, no tengo inspiración no…- Alguien lo interrumpió

-Basta Blaine, inspiración o no debes entregar tu cuadro para mañana o repruebas la materia- Blaine protesto

-Pero Wes, no tengo modelo, ¿qué piensas que voy hacer?- Dijo Blaine

-No importa, Sofía dijo que vendría, no desesperes- Parecía tratar de un duelo de tenis, uno sacaba y el otro respondía, aún ciego podía ver (figurativamente claro) que Wes era alguien importante para Blaine, el enojo en mi estómago y la formulación de probables asesinatos se formaban en mi cabeza, no sé lo que era todo ese conjunto de reacción, mi cerebro obviamente gritaba "celos" pero yo me negaba a aceptarlo.

La obviedad de mi hermano no podía llegar a tantos extremos.

-Kurt, hay un enorme variedad de pinturas de colores, tu amigo es pintor- Dijo asombrado.

-Realmente lo piensas, no lo creí posible, más estando aquí en área de arte en la Universidad- Conteste sarcásticamente, iba a continuar la burla a mi hermano cuando el aroma de esa persona se hizo presente, nunca me iba a cansar de estar cerca de ese olor, casi como un gemido pronuncie despacio.

-Blaine- Pronuncie sin pensarlo y la instante tenía unos brazos rodeándome; sí, el sentimiento de estar a salvo volvía a mí, parecía que alguien me hubiera guardado en el cielo.

-Kurt- Se escucho mi nombre con su bella voz. Nos separamos después de lo que pareció un micro segundo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kurt? No que me moleste pero wow, realmente me alegra verte-Sentenció con tono feliz.

-Bueno quería verte y con un poco de ayuda pude encontrarte y- Fui interrumpido por la voz de esa persona poco agradable para mí.

-Blaine no vas a presentarnos a tu novio- Risitas se escuchaban a nuestro alrededor, había más gente, mi falta de vista y no saber quién estaba cerca me ponía nervioso.

-Wes, no es mi novio- Respondió apresuradamente Blaine

-Y entonces por qué estás sonrojado Blainers- Dijo ese sujeto con voz divertida.

-No es ciert...- Empecé a hiperventilar, nunca me siento bien alrededor de mucha gente.

Finn me sacudía y me preguntaba si estaba bien, yo solo podía pronunciar una y otra vez, voces, muchas voces. Podría jurar que me iba a desmayar, cuando de nuevo fui tomado entre los brazos de Blaine, inhalar su esencia me traía paz, recuperaraba el aliento.

-Volvamos a casa- Dijo Finn mientras me trataba de alejar de Blaine.

-No- Grite cuando recuperé mi voz, acuñe con fuerza entre mis manos tela de la ropa de Blaine, lo sujetaba con tanto fervor como si de eso dependiera mi vida. Blaine susurraba la melodía de una canción, no la reconocí pero el sonido me relajaba y poco a poco mi respiración fue regresando a la normal.

-¿Te encuentras mejor Kurt?- Cuestiono preocupado Finn.

-Sí, gracias- Respondía casi insonoro.

Blaine frotaba círculos en mi espalda para tranquilizarme, tenía razón, él era ese pegamento para pegar todas mis piezas esas que son mí ser.

-Será mejor irnos a casa y llamar a Burt- Anuncio Finn

-No- Volví a pronunciar desesperado. –Estoy bien, solamente que hay muchas voces y no sé quiénes son y- Dije inquieto.

-Perdóname Kurt- Expreso Blaine; me hablaba al oído y el sentir el aire caliente de su boca sobre mi oreja me hacía estremecer.

-Permíteme presentarte a todos- Lo dijo separándose de mí y ahora mi cuerpo extrañaba el calor del suyo.

-Hola, soy David, amigo de Blaine- El joven se presento mientras sujetaba mi mano para saludarme.

Cuando me soltó otra mano la sujeto de nuevo. – Hola yo soy Wes- Mi mueca no se hizo esperar. –Soy el novio de David- Dijo Wes, eso facilita las cosas pensé. Sonreí a ese pensamiento.

-Yo soy Jeff- Se escucho otra voz. –Ya conoces a mi novio Nick, él fue quien los dejo entrar-Me apenaba un poco presentarme, Finn lo notó y él tomó la iniciativa.

-Mucho gusto a todos, mi nombre es Finn, soy el hermano de Kurt-

-Un placer conocerlos- Dije despacio, el sonido del celular de Finn interrumpió el ambiente, se disculpo para salir y tomar la llamada.

De pronto alguien me sujeto de la mano y me tensé pero al instante de percibir que era Blaine me relaje, me dirigió hasta un sillón y ahí nos sentamos los dos; me preguntó sobre mi día, cómo había estado las últimas semanas, David, Wes, Jeff y Nick se unieron a nuestra platica, hubo algunas risas, muecas de parte mía y aun así bajo esa fachada de felicidad podía notar con cada palabra pronunciada de Blaine, detrás guardaba ese sentimiento de dolor. Yo solo quería que Blaine tuviera la suficiente confianza para tirar ese disfraz y decirme que estaba mal, que todo su ser dolía.

La conversación sobre todo y nada continuaba, cuando Finn llegó traía malas noticas.

-Kurt tenemos que irnos, Rachel me necesita para algunas cosas del nuevo departamento y- Lo detuve.

-No puedes irte y luego regresar, por favor, acabamos de llegar- Le pedí.

-Kurt, Burt pidió estrictamente que no te dejara solo así que- Blaine fue ahora quien lo detuvo en seco.

-¿Y por qué no lo llevo yo? Sé donde vive, puedo llevarlo en un rato más, no hay necesidad de preocuparse- Expresó tranquilamente Blaine.

-Ves, todo solucionado- Dije esperanzado.

-No lo sé Kurt tal vez si se queda Rob contigo y- Quiero estar con Blaine y un niñero no sería lo más adecuado.

-Por favor Finn, sin Rob, Blaine puede ayudarme en todo y regresarme a casa- Imploré, aún sin ver podía imaginarme la cara de duelo interno de mi hermanastro.

-Está bien, Kurt, sin Rob, pero Blaine debe estar contigo todo el tiempo y tú debes de traer el celular siempre encendido, ¿correcto?- Cuando finalizo, en mi cabeza baile 5 segundos.

-Gracias Finn- Manifesté emocionado. Se acerco a despedirme dándome un fuerte abrazo, Finn desde el primer momento que se convirtió en mi hermanastro, también se volvió ese amigo incondicional y un pilar más cuando todo se derrumbaba.

-Cuídate mucho Kurt, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes llamarme, Blaine cuídalo mucho por favor- Enuncio en forma de mandato y confianza. Al mismo tiempo Blaine y yo respondimos con un sí.

A la despedida de Finn estaba feliz, podía estar más tiempo junto a Blaine sin la incomodidad de mi hermano vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos.

Nuestra antigua conversación inicio de nuevo, yo solo hablaba cuando era necesario y reía con los comentarios de los amigos de Blaine, era un sentimiento extraño, nunca había conversado así entre amigos, siempre fui reservado, con pocos amigos, aun cuando conocí a Jessie era igual. La plática detenida por el sonido de un celular, Wes se escuchaba discutiendo con alguien por el teléfono, al despedirse se escucho un decepcionado adiós, ¿algo malo habrá pasado? Cuestionaba en mis adentros.

-Perdón por eso chicos, Blaine era Sofía, no puede venir, hubo un gran accidente y no dejaron salir a ningún residente del hospital- Decía apenado.

-Ves Wes, dime, de donde voy a sacar un ángel ahorita, y realmente no creo que caiga del cielo- Dijo decepcionado y enojado Blaine.

Mis siguientes palabras iban a definir un punto en nuestra relación, la decisión acertada unos puede decir o la elección idiota porque volvía a caer en el amor.

-Yo puedo ser tu modelo- Y el lugar se quedo en total silencio.

* * *

**Comentarios bienvenidos :-D**


	11. Las cosas que no me espero

**Wola! Aquí otra vez dejando un capítulo. Sé que ya salí de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo para escribir pero es que, realmente es muy difícil traspasar la película en mi cabeza a palabras, aparte de que originalmente la idea la pensé entre un hombre y una mujer, por lo tanto ahora lo pienso en Klaine verdad, osea es más complicado pero encantador porque es Klaine xD Otra cosa siento que solo presente la historia así con muchas incógnitas entonces pues explico algunas cosas que deben de saber. Primero, la historia es completamente mía, a excepción de los nombres de los personajes eso obvio le pertenece a Ryan Murphy. Segundo, he mencionado varios libros y sobre todo a Rayuela que es obra del gran señor Julio Cortázar, obvio esas menciones de libros son solamente porque me fascinan, sino los han leído se los recomiendo y pues nada de eso me pertenece. Tercero las características de cada personaje serán diferentes y parecidas a tal como son en Glee; por ejemplo el amor a los libros, poesía y escribir pues es representación de mi persona y pues Blaine y su pasión y talento por la pintura salió del fondo de mi cabeza xD no, en realidad es que me gusto la idea del video de "la octava maravilla", como encuentra la inspiración detrás de una persona que es bella para él, de ahí la idea pero obvio el que sale ahí no es ni la mitad de guapo que Blaine, vean el video y dense una idea de lo que yo me imagine jajajaja. Creo que eso es todo lo que deben saber por ahora, sí les surgen más dudas o cuestiones referentes a esta loca historia de mi corazón, no tengan miedo, pregúntenme. Ahora sí, las dedicatorias, primero a mi amigo Joseph que siempre me apoya y es muso como yo le llamo y segundo a la usaría "LouDeChanel21", que cuando leí su review hace unos días me saco una sonrisa y me dio esperanzas para continuar esto, por fa, no te tires del acantilado, prometo actualizar xD. Ok finalizado todo este discurso aburrido les dejo el capítulo. Disfrútenlo :-D**

* * *

¿Cuáles son esas cosas que no nos esperamos? Como la aparición de una esencia mágica, como un poeta con corazón roto encuentra a un artista para repararlo con pedazos rotos del suyo. Como la muerte de nuestros seres amados, las bromas siniestras de vida o nuestras esperanzas aferradas. Nunca digas nunca mientras no sepas la completa verdad. Esas cosas increíbles, son las cosas que no nos esperamos; como amar a un ángel, conocer a un fanático de Cortázar y te narre todo el capítulo siete. Como el volverse totalmente loco por un beso inexistente, por una despedida jamás ocurrida. Tal vez encontrarte a Dios en la esquina de Carranza y preguntarle por su ausencia. Un día despertar y no verte nunca más, o lo peor, tener un mundo gris por extrañar al amor, llegue un artista a llenar el mundo de colores y te vuelvas esclavo a la necesidad de abrazarlo, sí, todo eso pueden ser sucesos inesperados.

Después del funeral de mi padres y entender que fui un fracaso de hijo regrese a Nueva York, donde me hospede una semana en casa de Wes y David, nos conocíamos desde la preparatoria, ellos conocían muy bien mi mala relación con mis padres, opinando que no sería conveniente estar solo en las circunstancias de mi estado emocional.

Durante esa semana no salía de la habitación de huéspedes, lo único que deseaba era dormir y que la vida me despertara cuando haya decidido regresarme a mis padres. David me despertaba y me hacía comer algo porque ni de eso tenía ganas; un lunes en la tarde Wes llegó muy decidido, me dijo que debía estar listo, pues mañana sí, o sí iría a la Universidad otra vez y no me iba arrepentir, le di la razón con la condición de dejarme dormir de nuevo. Al día siguiente Wes y David me arrastraron de la cama a la ducha, según ellos debía estar presentable, mi único pensamiento era ¿para qué? Iba a conocer a Dios y este me regresaría a mis padres o conversaría con el diablo y me otorgaría el premio al peor hijo del mundo, lo que fuera a ver no me iba quitar el sentimiento de miseria que tenía.

En la Universidad los tres fuimos directo al estudio de arte de modelaje, tenía que entregar para mañana un trabajo de una pintura basándome en un modela referente al tema de mis demás pinturas, el problema era que todos mis otros trabajos eran sobre ángeles por las obvias razones de haber conocido a uno, Kurt.

Las sorpresas llegan cuando uno menos lo espera o en palabras de mi ídola P!nk: "Espera lo inesperado", eso sucedió, era inaudito tener a Kurt aquí en el estudio conmigo y más escuchar de nuevo cual eco en mi cabeza sus palabras.

-Yo puedo ser tu modelo- Ojala esto no sea una broma macabra de mi mente, no, esperen es real. Mi atónita boca no pronunciaba palabra alguna, esto conllevo a Kurt a volver a hablar.

-Sé que no soy un ángel y menos modelo de catálogo... pero si puedo ayudarte Blaine, con gusto lo hago- Una sonrisa apenada formo su boca. Ok, podíamos entender que Kurt había nacido ciego, la pregunta era ¿nadie le dijo lo perfecto que es? Ningún modelo en el mundo se iba a poder comparar con lo belleza emanada por Kurt. Siempre pinté a Kurt a base de recuerdos y esa fotografía mental de él guardada en mi cerebro pero ahora poder tener la oportunidad de visualizar hasta el mínimo detalle de mi ángel, es un regalo del cielo.

-Kurt, ¿sabes que son horas de trabajo?- Lo cuestione, soy artista y no flash, pintar podría llevarme hasta 10 horas. Kurt tomó a mal mi cuestionamiento.

-Bueno, si no soy lo que buscas no hay problema, puedes decirme no y ya Blaine- Concluyó con una mueca en su rostro.

-No- Grite aturdiendo el reciento. -Digo, no me refiero a eso Kurt, serías el mejor modelo que alguna vez tenga, a mi opinión tú eres el primer ángel que conozco- Ok ¿dije eso último en voz alta? Al parecer sí, el sonrojo en las perfectas mejillas de Kurt se hizo presente. -Pero te pregunto porque tendrías que estar varias horas en la misma posición- Le notifiqué.

-Blaine puedo estar en una misma postura por varias horas, no hay problema- Afirmó seguro de su respuesta.

Mi perplejidad no me permitía reaccionar, fue las voces de mis amigos las que me trajeron de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Te ayudamos a montar el estudio?- Me preguntó Wes

-Este... sí, por favor, yo iré por el lienzo y las pinturas necesarias- Expliqué un poco aturdido aún.

Mientras mis amigos acomodaban todo, desde las luces, el espacio y el escenario y seguí inmerso en mis pensares, seguía sin creer, Kurt estaba aquí, iba a ser mi modelo. No entendía por qué repetía yo mi nombre.

-Blaine- Fue un murmuro acompañado del suave roce de una mano sobre mi mejilla.

-¿Kurt?- Cuestioné

-Sí, ¿te sientes bien Blaine? David te ha estado gritando por varios minutos y tú no has atendido- Concluyó con tono consternado.

-Yo, estoy bien Kurt. ¿Qué sucede David?- Respondí sin ganas.

-Ya está todo listo Blaine, solo falta que digas cómo se vestirá Kurt- Cuestiono mi amigo. No lo había pensando, imagine en algún banco pero no quería tener sentado a Kurt durante varias horas, sería incómodo para él y... Kurt interrumpió mi monólogo interno.

-Y así el artista analizó la situación, el poder de manejar a un ser fantástico tenía, en su manos la vida de un ángel guardaba, sin embargo prefirió jugar al amante y pintor, trazar en lienzo el torso desnudo de ese ser caído, satisfacer su hambre de él, mientras con diestras manos un retrato crean. Con boca traviesa le susurra al oído sus deseos; el ángel ríe, le responde con las caricias de sus alas. Así tentando a un destino imposible, él artista y el ángel con la madrugada de testigo en un viejo sillón producen su amor- Las bocas abiertas de los presentes a excepción del fabricante de este verso no se hicieron esperar. ¿Qué se puede opinar en estos momentos?

-Lo siento, se me ocurrió en el instante- Confesó apenado.

-¿Eres poeta Kurt?- Le preguntó Nick. El sonrojo en el rostro de Kurt era una de mis imágenes favoritas de él.

-No... Y... Yo. Solamente me gusta conjugar oraciones y así se forme algo cursi- Explicó todavía apenado Kurt.

-Cursi o no fue muy lindo Kurt- Declaró Jeff

Wes notó la incomodidad de Kurt, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-Entonces Blaine, ¿cómo se arreglará Kurt?- Ahora la idea era clara.

-Podemos traer el sillón al centro- Les pedí.

Al ir colocando todo, lo siguiente debía decírselo yo a Kurt. Me acerqué hasta él, mientras mis amigos terminaban los últimos detalles de la instalación.

-Kurt puedo pedir un favor- Dije casi en silencio.

-Por supuesto Blaine- La respuesta sincera de Kurt no se hizo esperar.

No me permitieron decirle a Kurt lo que necesitaba, Nick interrumpió en el momento menos indicado.

-Blaine, ya todo está listo, ¿necesitas otra cosa?- Cuestiono tranquilo.

-No, eso es todo, muchas gracias por su ayuda, no se preocupen yo ayudo a Kurt a cambiarse y luego empiezo a pintar- Las miradas cómplices de mis cuatro amigos aparecieron al instante.

-Muy bien, los dejamos solos- Alentó Jeff

-Adiós Blaine, gusto en conocerte Kurt- Dijeron los cuatro a unísona voz, aún cuestiono mi inteligencia por ser amigo de esa gente; Dios los hace y ellos se juntan, o en este caso se emparejan. Las sencillas risitas de Kurt me obligaron a observarlo.

-Perdona a mis amigos, ellos son especiales pero odiosos en muchos sentidos a la vez- Le aclaré a Kurt.

-No hay problema, son buenas personas, peculiares y aun así buenas personas- Terminó con una sonrisa.

El silencio incómodo nos envolvía, ¿qué podía decirle a Kurt?, te necesito semidesnudo para pintarte y no solo para hacer mi trabajo sino para ver la perfección que esconde tu ropa. Kurt fue el primero en animarse a decir algo.

-Mientras más pronto empecemos, más rápido podrás terminar tu trabajo. Dime, ¿dónde me coloco?- Nerviosos te miraba.

-Ummm deja te dirijo hasta el sillón- ¿Cómo alguien se puede sentar con tanta gracia? Me cuestioné. –Iré por alas, tú ponte cómodo- Le expliqué.

Mientras buscaba las alas en el armario de utilería al otro lado de la habitación Kurt esperaba paciente, seguramente no le agrado el silencio, entonces hablo.

-¿Blaine?- Hice un sonido para dar a entender que lo escuchaba mientras seguía buscando. -¿Por qué ángeles? Te impusieron a este singular ser o- Mi voz de felicidad lo detuvo.

-Las encontré. Y no, no me impusieron pintar ángeles así como en el libro "Cuando los árboles hablen", sí a eso te refieres- Me miro asombrado.

-Có… ¿Cómo supiste que pensaba en eso?- Esperaba mi respuesta.

-Kurt, te gusta leer, sería muy imposible de tu parte no conocer ese libro, literatura con la mezcla del arte en forma de expresión, fue sencilla mi deducción- El sonrojo juguetón en tus mejillas reapareció.

-Es elección mía pintar ángeles, ¿no lo recuerdas? El día que estuviste en mi departamento te lo dije, un día vi a una persona realmente hermosa, tanto que me inspiro para pintar, yo solo le he agregado las alas, desde el instante que lo miré, para mi él ya era un ángel- Finalicé con un suspiro.

-Permíteme colocarte las alas- Kurt permanecía sentado con las piernas sobre el sofá y agregarle las alas, todo estaba completo, pero…

-Falta algo- Expresé, qué pu… Cierto, Kurt es un ángel pero también un poeta. Me aleje del sillón y tomé un libro que traía conmigo. Se lo entregue a Kurt "Cazador de tatuajes", y al ver la imagen todo estaba perfecto.

Era innegable, tenía enfrente de mí un ángel.

Imposible no enamorarte de un ser mágico, sí, tú, mi bello ángel, sentando en una olvidada banca leyendo en voz alta Rayuela, fascinándome con esa boca, perfecta, carnosa y simplemente esa boca sin dueño; imagino un día poder saborearla cada segundo en nuestro cama, debajo de esas sábanas traviesas tan blancas aún por tu pureza, junto a esos azules ojos que me ven, inocentes y sinceros. Y en cada encuentro pasional, me cubrirás con tus alas, lavarás toda soledad con tus orbes cristalinos, mientras, yo seré ese bálsamo para tus heridas, te cuidaré dentro de mis brazos y cada noche, juntos, te daré las gracias por permitirme ser tuyo y tú ser mío.

Es bueno poder imaginar, es una de esas cosas que siempre esperamos.

* * *

**Ok, tengo muchas excusas más por las cuales tarde tanto, pero es que ya había terminado el capítulo para el jueves y se me borró, luego lo volví a escribir pero no me gusto, entonces hice otro y para finalizar publique un verso en mi face y a la gente de hoy es un poco dura con la crítica, lo sé, tengo que aguantarlo pero los comentarios fueron dolorosos para mi, por lo tanto entre en depresión y pues hasta ahora pude escribir. Ojala les guste; en la semana espero subir otro capítulo.**

**Comentarios y opiniones son bienvenidas :-D BUEN INICIO DE SEMANA.**


	12. Confesiones de arte y amor

**De nuevo gracias a todos los que leen ésta loca historia de mi cabeza. Este capítulo está dedicado a mi amigo Omar por el simple hecho de ser él, y hacerme reír. Ahora al bello lector , fue muy amable de dejarme sus inquietud, tomo este espacio para decirte: Sí tienes razón, yo dije que Kurt había perdido la vista en un accidente donde muere Jessie su pareja, en el capítulo pasado haciendo referencia al comentario de Blaine, ese parlamento es en decir, para Blaine Kurt es la persona más bella pero Kurt no piensa lo mismo el es muy inseguro, por eso Blaine hace la mención de que seguramente Kurt nació ciego porque no puede ver la misma belleza que ve Blaine. Espero haya aclarado la duda, sino vuelve a dejarme tu comentario y yo veré cómo le hago para explicarte, en vez de manzanas, usaré Blaines y Kurts xD Este capítulo también va dedicado para ti, al igual que para LouDeChanel21, respondiendo tu inquietud, no Kurt no estará desnudo, al principio lo quería así pero analizando la situación pues no se pude, es una relación extraña, Kurt aún tiene el corazón roto y Blaine está en depresión y pues como que desnudo no, sería como una película barata de terror, típico te persigue algo, ya sea demonio, fantasma, almas perdidas y lo primero que hacen es tener sexo, entonces no, sería muy vulgar pero sí te adelanto que conforme vaya avanzando la relación habrá momentos eróticos, porque amo ese género y además quién no quiere ver a Klaine en cosas más sexys ¿no? Ahora, espero les guste a todos, lo subo hoy porque me quedo sin compu un tiempo indeterminado. Enjoy :-D**

* * *

¿Se le puede llamar sinónimo al arte y al amor? Los científicos me tratarían de loca. La gente literata, hablaría de arquetipos, novelas y poemas de amor. Los Geeks pues no sé, en realidad ¿qué es un Geek?, solo los menciono porque están de moda y pues el arte y el amor también ¿no? Cosas que aparecen y desaparecen dependiendo la estación del tiempo. Entre enero y abril todos son fans del séptimo arte y el 14 de febrero se convierte en el día internacional de la hipocresía, en esa fecha todo mundo está enamorado, lleno de corazones, color rojos, flores y chocolates, una forma, o como diría yo, la forma más fácil de manipular a la gente para tener sexo y luego romper el día 15 y no volverse a ver. No, no soy una amargada no creyente del amor y menos del arte, pero nadie me enseñó a apreciarlos; hay que ser directos no tengo ni idea de qué son estas chingaderas, cosas comunes, las vemos a diario, cuando nuestros padres se preocupan por nosotros, en esos instantes donde una pareja de novios pasa agarrados de la mano, incluso en las exposiciones extravagantes de los ricos donde un cuadrado rosa en un lienzo blanco se llama "la historia de mi soledad sangrante", los burócratas aplaudirán el magistral trabajo cuando por dentro sabemos todos que eso es una mierda con un nombre irreverente. Está bien, me desquite aquí, retomemos nuestras verdades; empecemos con el arte, según descubrir es: "Expresión de los sentimientos de una persona en un material demostrando lo que siente"; en cambio el amor es: "Los sentimientos expresados de una persona a otra, en donde todo lo que se siente se demuestra, hay confianza y la necesidad de estar juntos"; recapitulando yo veo el parecido ¿no creen? Con exactitud todo mi enojo es por ti, porque amo pensar sobre la pasión que tengo por el arte de ti, me encanta soñar que te beso, amo, te abrazo, y sí, todo es el arte de ti, de mi llamante necesidad de tenerte y quererte enseñar cuánto me fascinas, desde esa mirada tan clara que desnuda todo mi ser, hasta esas ilusiones con besos tuyos que me convierten en un manojo de necesidad por ti. Sabes lo que más odio de todo esto, no poder confesar todo esto, las declaraciones del arte de mi amor, solo quedarán plasmadas en papel, al final de nuestras existencias se conservara como el fantasma de mis sentimientos; sí algún día encontraras esto, yo ya me habré ido para no sufrir por tu, esas confesiones tendrán un posdata: "No importa donde estés ni con quién, los corazones cambian de manos, nunca te culparía por la lluvia cayente; aunque no estemos nunca juntos, solo hay una verdad aún tengo la necesidad del arte de amarte, solo a ti.

Podía percibir la mirada penetrante de Blaine, ¿de qué color son sus ojos? Era una de mis primordiales preguntas. Normalmente me entra un ataque de ansiedad cuando la gente me observa demasiado, da miedo porque sin ver a esa persona, no hay forma de saber sí te quiere dañar o no, pero la mirada de Blaine, era una cálida sensación, llámenme loco pero me complacía sentir la mirada de ese artista sobre mí, es una emoción extraña pero interesante, por mucho tiempo a nadie le importe y cuando hubo alguien me fue arrebatado, ahora tener a Blaine es algo nuevo, es la necesidad de las personas de ser necesarias, más fácil, a alguien le importas. Al menos un instante erótico, por lo menos un día la invidencia de mis ojos y la profunda mirada de Blaine hacía de este espacio un lugar intimo, un recinto donde el ángel se detiene en el tiempo y el artista lo plasma en un cuadro. La sensual voz de Blaine mencionando mi nombre y…

-¿Kurt?- Tener pensamientos de intimidad con Blaine, solo producen mi desatención.

-Mande- Le respondí.

-¿Estás bien? Te encuentras muy callado y con una sonrisa traviesa en tu rostro. ¿Qué piensas? Tal vez tu cuerpo no se debe mover pero no me molesta escuchar tus opiniones- Terminó con divertida voz. Podía jurar que ni siquiera retiraste la vista del lienzo, te reías de mis expresiones y eso me encantaba.

-No te preocupes, solo versaba por mis adentros, mejor dicho, me imaginaba ¿qué tipo de pintor eras?- El sonido del pincel se detuvo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Te intrigaste.

-Ya sabes Blaine, el pintor que saca hacía un costado la lengua mientras trabaja, el que tiene la boca abierta y una mosca puede entrar o el de expresión dura intentando verse serio pero solo logra la expresión de "Patricio Estrella" intentando pensar- Se notaba tu enmudecimiento.

-Kurt, ¿Te estás burlándome de mí?- El tono divertido en tu habla seguía.

-¿Cómo puedes creer eso? Me lastimas con tus sospechas Blaine- Una sonrisa adornaba mi cara, era extraño, mi rostro se iluminaba locamente cada momento contigo.

-¿Quién diría? Un poeta y comediante de ocurrencia-Chistes únicamente con personas importantes.

-Lo siento, pero tú me alentaste a contar mis pensamientos- Estaba feliz, no recuerdo la última vez que lo fuera.

-Grave error el mío- Luego nos acompaño un minuto de silencio. Y así un ataque de risa me envolvió.

-Perdón Blaine- Decía entre risas. –Seguí imaginando tus expresiones. Por cierto aún no me has dicho cuál de las tres adoptas-

-Déjame informarte Kurt- Se oía enojado. –Tendría que confesar que la primera opción- Dicho esto los dos estallamos en carcajadas, ya no parecía un momento culto, de arte, sino una simple reunión de amigos.

Después de controlar la locura, rompiste la tranquilidad cuestionando.

-¿Kurt?- Casi en silencio me nombraste.

-Ummm- Haciendo una expresión de asentimiento.

-¿Quién eres?- Ok, luego de risas uno no espera ese tipo de preguntas.

-Y tú Blaine, ¿Sabes quién eres?- Contrarresté.

-Yo lo sé Kurt, quisiera saber tú quién eres, sí me lo permites claro- Sencillamente aún deseando decir no, imposible hacer que mi corazón no mande a mi boca.

-Adelante Sr. Anderson. Su juego, mis condiciones, ¿se atreve?- Nunca será simple saber sobre mí.

-Acepto, ¿qué propone?- Determinación tenías.

-Muy bien. Primero, no hablemos propiamente, no somos extraños, tú lo dijiste, somos amigos. Segundo, tú empezarás preguntando, te responderé y luego será mi turno y así será la dinámica. Tercero, pregunta que se realice no importa lo complejidad, tendrá que ser respondida. ¿Algo qué quieras agregar?- Hubiera sido más simple jugar ruleta rusa, no hubiera la necesidad de contar verdades.

-No, todo es correcto. Sí me permites iniciaré. Algo fácil, ¿color favorito?- Bueno, eso puedo responder.

-Azul, combina con todo, representa felicidad, jamás tristeza, es infinito pues está en el cielo y en el mar- Contenía el aliento, qué podía preguntar.

-¿Tu mayor miedo?- ¿Qué ocultas Blaine?

-El adiós. Significa tanto, terminar algo, olvidar, muerte. No es una despedida, es el finalizar del por siempre y siento que no obtuve todo, o no pude conservar lo necesario y ahora ya no está- Lástima, la vida está llena de adióses incluso ella, un día te lo dará.

- Y tú, ¿a qué le temes?- Mejor preguntar, ¿qué es el miedo?

-Al fracaso. Lo irónico es que eso ya lo hice. No pude ser escritor, ni maestro. No sirvo como hijo, ni hermano. Y lo más triste, ni para el amor- Quería sinceridad, eso le daré.

-El día que nos conocimos, ¿por qué te acercaste a mí?- Tenía inquietudes y con cada respuesta mi corazón parecía salir de mi pecho.

-Desde hace un mes te había visto sentado en la misma banca, cada tres días cambiabas de obra, mis libros favoritos los desmenuzabas todas las mañanas, pero lo interesante, siempre que pasaba frente a ti levantabas el rostro del libro y esas orbes azules tan profundas me enfocaban por unos instantes mientras me dirigías una sonrisa. El día de rayuela fue el decisivo, no había conocido a nadie que supiera de esa obra o al menos se tomará el tiempo de leer pero ahí estabas tú, la excepción del mundo- Un paso a lo complicado.

-¿Qué escondes Kurt? No, ¿cuál es tu historia? Eres ciego, no idiota, ¿por qué tanta protección de parte de tu familia?- Era tarde para arrepentirse.

-Mi familia tiene miedo que me intente quitar la vida, otra vez. Mi primer intento fue a las 9, en el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre, desde esa edad empecé a tomar antidepresivos y calmantes, durante mi niñez tuve vigilancia las 24hrs del día para evitar cualquier tipo de incidente y aun así lo intenta varias veces y en todas fui salvado perdí la cuenta después del treintavo intento, esperaba que mi padre se olvidara de mí, me internara en alguna clínica y no volviera jamás, sin embargo nunca se ha vencido. El día que conoció a Carole fue un día de un ataque de histeria, estábamos en Ohio y Carole estaba de guardia en el área de emergencias, había estado en un centro comercial cuando dos homofóbicos intentaron atacarme, yo tenía guardaespaldas y controlaron todo pero el terror nadie me quito, ella pudo tranquilizarme y se ganó el corazón de mi padre, al menos por un tiempo era feliz porque mi papá lo era. Volvía a tener una familia y Finn, es el mejor hermano que puedas pedir. Aún con todo esto, tiempo más tarde recaí en la depresión, en uno de mis últimos intentos de suicidio, Finn me encontró con las muñecas desechas en la bañera, en el hospital conocí al que regresaría la felicidad a mi vida durante 5 años y el siniestro destino me lo arrebato ya hace un año, la depresión regreso junto con todo lo que conlleva y el día que me encontraste en el Central Park había huido de casa y por fin matarme pero tú apareciste truncando todo plan; realmente luego de conocerte y ser mi amigo, me alegra que me hayas detenido- Pudo mentirle al mundo pero con Blaine es distinto, se siente incorrecto no decir la verdad.

¿Te haz enamorado Blaine?- Ahora saber de la vida amorosa era importante para mí.

-Claro, en realidad actualmente estoy enamorado y duele tanto sabes, no puedo estar con él por miedo a no ser lo suficiente, te lo vuelvo a repetir, cuando lo vi conocí la perfección, un ángel sin alas, dime loco si lo crees, querer a una persona sin poder saber si piensa lo mismo sobre ti, si te romperá el corazón o quizás un desperdicio de sentimientos pues persigo a alguien imposible- Envidia al que le pertenecen los pensamientos y suspiros de Blaine.

-Según lo que me contaste tú ya te enamoraste pero ¿quién fue él que te robó el corazón?- Eso es lo divertido del cuento.

-Te equivocas, dije que me regreso la felicidad pero jamás dije que me enamoré, de hecho, te seré sincero no conozco el amor, nunca me he enamorado. Sí quieres saber, se llamaba Jessie, era arquitecto, lo conocí en Los Ángeles, había intentado suicidarme y él estaba el hospital al que fui llevado de emergencia. Me ayudo mucho, volví a ser feliz, superé la depresión y los ataques de ansiedad e histeria gracias a él; fuimos novios y en nuestro cuarto aniversario nos casamos, duramos un año de casados. Un día que íbamos de camino a ver a mis padres un conductor se paso un alto chocando contra nosotros, Jessie murió al instante del impacto y yo quedé ciego por el golpe- Las lágrimas estaban al borde de salir.

-Te envidio sabes, estás enamorado, conoces al amor y envidio a ese hombre, ¿quién es Blaine? ¿Quién es ese ángel?- Debía saberlo, necesitaba como al aire conocer a la persona que era dueño del corazón de Blaine. Quería conocer a ese sujeto y decirle que amara a Blaine con toda el alma, no podía tener a mejor hombre junto a él.

-Una de tus reglas era no mentir, entonces sí tanto te interesa, eres tú Kurt, tú eres ese joven sentado en Central Park del que me enamoré, eres esa persona a la que veo y no creo tu humanidad, para mí eres un ángel sin alas visibles y en cada cuadro donde te he pintado yo solo las hago visibles para que el mundo observe tu perfección y magnificencia- Mi corazón de detuvo ¿cómo alguien tan increíble puede querer a una persona tan rota como yo?

- ¿Y de qué sirve confesarte mi amor? No puedo pelear con un fantasma Kurt, tal vez digas tu falta de enamoramiento hacía Jessie pero no me engañas, hay algo más detrás de tus declaraciones, la regla era decir la verdad y tú la rompiste; ¿cuál es el secreto? Probablemente jamás seré ni la mitad de lo que fue Jessie, sé bien, no te merezco, ¿dime qué escondes? Grítame, acláramelo, quiero escuchar de tu propia boca tus secretos- Las cómplices lágrimas de mi dolor, caían silenciosamente por mis mejillas.

-Tengo miedo- Susurré. –Tengo un jodido miedo, creo que me enamoré-

Había declarado mis sentimientos, ya no podía retractarme. Solo esperaba despertar de este bizarro sueño.

* * *

**Bienvenidas las opiniones. BUEN FIN DE SEMANA :-D**


	13. Confesiones de un corazón cobarde

**FELIZ NAVIDAD, AÑO NUEVO y DÍA DE REYES antes que nada para todos los buenos lectores, espero la hayan pasado genial con su familia y amigos yo me divertí y reí mucho; claro, mi regalo de navidad se descompuso ese mismo día (I'm in misery) pero bueno la están arreglando crucen los dedos para que mi laptop vuelva safe & sound Me gustaría conocer a mis lectores y lectoras así que díganme que les regalaron, cuáles fueron sus deseos y propósitos para este nuevo año, qué les trajeron los reyes magos y sí a alguien le salió el monito en la rosca xD bueno agradezco a todos los que leen pero más a los que dejan sus reviews cada una de ellas me alienta a seguir con esto; bueno del capítulo anterior no se produjo ninguna duda (eso creo) sí se me pasó algo recuérdenme, es que soy bien olvidadiza y distraída :/ Perdón por no publicar pero me fui de vacaciones, entonces pues no tenía compu conmigo pero ahora ya subiré un poco más seguido ¿ok? Usó ésta oportunidad para pedirles perdón por la PÉSIMA ortografía que tengo, cuando vuelvo a leer los capítulos veo mis metidas de pata y me voy y me golpeo contra la pared y flagelo con el diccionario de la real academia española por mis pecados (ok que dramática) el punto de esto, sí ya sé, están aburridos. Disfruten esto :-D**

* * *

Miedo, ¿qué es el miedo? Pero quiero una definición real, la idea de explicar concretamente qué provoca el miedo. Pero verdadero miedo. No a lo Hollywood; nada de fantasmas en sábanas o calabazas volando, ni criaturas horripilantes, ni siquiera el monstruo del armario. Sino que un miedo que trasciende todo tipo de culturas. Esos miedos internos, como la muerte o la más temida, la soledad. Mi dilema aquí es que no le temo a la muerte, ni a la soledad, esas dos cosas han sido mis compañeras de vida, las he abrazado pero ahora que me topé con un nuevo compañero, yo descubrí el temor real. Apreció el amor, intente huir, negarlo, alejarme para no saber nada de él. El problema es no saber por qué me asusto, el miedo en sí, solo es ignorancia, es esa incertidumbre a lo desconocido, por eso los niños le espanta la oscuridad, no por el hecho de las comunes historias sobre ella, sino que no saben con lo qué se pueden encontrar en la inmensidad de ella, el miedo no es malo, lo malo es no saber qué hacer con él. Si enfrentarlo o desecharlo; ¿cuál es mi mejor opción? Negarlo, escapar del amor. Arriesgarme a ser amado y feliz o vivir con el corazón roto y el alma desecha por lo imposible, ¿cuánto voy a poder resistir? ¿Cuánto miedo puedo soportar?

Me confesé y ahora era el momento de pagar la penitencia.

-¿Sabes lo qué significa para mí este miedo Blaine?- No esperé tu respuesta. –Yo deseo, no necesito estar contigo, aunque para el mundo y nosotros mismos somos unos desconocidos, siento en cada instante a tu lado cómo se repara un trocito de mi ser, pero duele tanto, mientras una parte se sana, otra se desgarra provocando un agujero más grande y profundo. No me importa lo lastimado de mi ser o mente; ¿sabes? Aborrezco cuando la gente me toma en brazos diciendo: "Todo estará bien", cuando no lo saben, son ignorantes de la vida, sin embargo cuando sueño que tú lo haces, creo que es posible, creo en ti, ni siquiera sé cómo eres, probablemente jamás lo sabré no obstante esa parte de mi, la que creía inexistente me dice desde ese instante, ese donde pude oler por primera vez la deliciosa esencia a canela me dijo: A eso huele el amor- Concluí con voz cansada, parecía un mar cayendo de mis ojos.

Te deje en estado de shock, eso explicaría el minuto de silencio, luego un sonido áspero, probablemente de una boca seca, sonó en la habitación, por fin, pronunciaste tus pensamientos.

-No entiendo Kurt, estar contigo me haces sentir en el cielo, intento comprender tu miedo, no puedo, ya te confesé mis sentimientos y tú también, ¿por qué no podemos estar juntos? ¿Por qué el estar junto a ti te daña? ¿Por qué?- Gritaste la última interrogación

-No- Murmuré, esa palabra lastima tanto por la imposibilidad de su definición. Mi coraje apareció –No sé puede, eso es todo Blaine, ¿captas el "no" en la sentencia?- Intentaste hablar –Pero…- Interrumpí ahora enfurecido.

-Porque no Blaine, entiéndelo, esto, tú y yo es imposible, por eso me lastima, intentar resolver el problema de qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina, es más fácil que explicar el amor. Mi mayor anhelo es conocerte, ser tu mejor amigo, tu amante, tu novio, esposo, no sé, quiero todas las posibilidades del amor contigo, el defecto de esto es nuestra utopía como pareja, aún así, tal cual humano soy, vine hacía ti, te busqué solo para dañarme, para abofetearme con la realidad de lo inviable de ser algo más que ese extraño solitario sentado en una banca aprendiendo del romance solo en los libros- Estaba cansado, quería el abrazo de él y desvanecerme en su ser.

-Perdón, es inverosímil para mí aceptar tu no. No entiendo tus respuestas, mejor dicho, no quiero entenderlas Kurt, ¿cuál es el impedimento? ¿El miedo?, ya sé, tu cobardía, ese es el problema, tú hablas de cómo te dañas, cuánto me necesitas, ¿y yo?, ¿acaso no tengo opinión? ¿Sabes lo qué es verte, pintarte, ser mi musa, pero no tenerte? – Nada soy, ¿y aún así me quieres?

-Blaine, solo termina tu cuadro, déjame ser miserable en mis pensamientos, escuchar tu voz solo me pone más desconcertado. Finalicemos esta farsa para regresar a nuestras mundanas vidas y pretender que nada pasó- Sencillo mentirle a la mente pero engañar al corazón, jamás.

En la habitación regía un silencio muerto, solo lo interrumpía el sonido de los brochazos furiosos provenientes de Blaine. Por qué, rondaba en mis pensamientos, qué me impedía quererte, tenerte y nunca dejarte ir; jodido terror, tan cobarde para no atreverme a creer en un final feliz.

El sonido del pincel se detuvo en seco, de inmediato un estruendo lleno la habitación, luego algo se rompía, golpe tras golpe se oía. Pronuncie muy bajo -¿Blaine?- Se escuchaban líquidos derramándose y pisadas fuertes pasando charcos, ¿qué hiciste Blaine? Sonaba tu respiración agitada y un grito desde lo profundo de tu garganta salió.

-¿Sabes qué es morir de tristeza? ¿Te imaginas qué es ser el fracaso de la familia? Mejor aún ¿Entiendes el coraje de verte, quererte, tener la necesitad de cuidarte, saber que sientes lo mismo pero lo niegues? Desde el primer día que te vi, no solo fuiste mi inspiración en retratos, eres el suspiro de todos mis sueños y pesadillas, lo peor es ser roído por ese sueño cada noche, recorrerlo por tu cabeza, narrarlos de memoria, ¿quieres escucharlo?- No esperaste a mi respuesta, ansioso por golpearme el alma con puras palabras verdaderas.

-¿Qué criaturas fantásticas existen? En el mundo habrá demonios, fantasmas, vampiros, unicornios, hombres lobos, no, yo no creo en eso. Sin embargo un día me topé con un ángel, perfección era la única palabra existente para describirlo, cayó del cielo en el balcón de mi recámara, desnudo estaba, magnificencia de su cuerpo, piel de porcelana, inexistente morbosidad había puesto solo podías fijar la vista al brillo de sus ojos, el color azul que expedía. Cuando temerosamente me presente, él dijo que nombre no tenía aunque si yo prefería, guardián, amor o alma gemela lo podría nombrar. Extasiado estaba con tu presencia, cuestiones perseguían a mí alma, ¿cómo había merecido a este ser puro? Tu mientras me abrazabas, siempre respondías, solo fue coincidencia del destino y el amor que buscaba. Día tras día admiraba a mi ángel, ese mítico ser que cuando triste estaba entre sus brazos me guardaba, feliz me ponía y sus ojos se iluminaban, nos complementábamos, él era la persona que busqué desde siempre y yo era su pieza perdida. Lo triste del sueño Kurt es su estado de ángel, una criatura como él no puede estar en la tierra pero no le importó, tomó el riesgo aún sabiendo las consecuencias. El final es simple, ese ángel prefirió perder su forma de ángel y convertirse en un simple humano, solo por la necesidad de estar a mi lado, claro, en el sueño estoy enojado, ¿por qué alguien perfecto preferiría ser un humano?, y siempre me respondía lo mismo mientras me besaba, ¿por qué nos enamoramos? Nos enamoramos aún teniendo en cuenta que nos romperemos, por eso mismo nos enamoramos, para rompernos y ser reparados por esa persona especial. Los humanos son tan mezquinos, llenos de dolor, siguen clavando el cuchillo en sus corazones, no sé si esa es la son tan idiotas que el continuo sufrimiento, después de un tiempo se hace placentero. Yo quería sentir eso, me dice el ángel, es preferible sentir el dolor, sufrimiento si es necesario a no sentir nada. ¿Ya lo asimilas Kurt o tu desosiego es mayor?- No más Blaine, pensaba, fatigado me encontraba, ya no tenía suficientes objeciones para detener lo inevitable.

-Basta, basta Blaine- Me paré del sillón arrojando el libro a una incierta dirección; gritaba mis fuerzas restantes. –Esto no es una canción de amor, ni "el después de la tormenta" o "el final feliz" está es la jodida realidad, no podemos estar juntos y no hay nad…- No tuve ni tiempo de terminar la frase cuando tus certeros labios se estrellaron con los míos, mi corazón esperaba desde hace mucho esto, mientras mi cerebro gritaba "alejate".

Seguías insistiendo con tus labios, pero mi corazón y cerebro peleaban por hacer lo correcto, no tenía nada que perder, elegí al corazón y perseguí el compás de tus labios, me tomé el tiempo para memorizarlos, dulces, con mi esencia favorita y algo indescriptible, probablemente el propio aroma de ti, el olor a Blaine, tal vez el aroma real del amor.

Ni idea del cuántos minutos u horas transcurrieron ¿acaso fueron segundos? No sé, estaba hechizado por el sabor de tus labios, fue la necesidad de oxígeno la que nos separó, juntaste tu mejilla con la mía, percibía la descontrolada respiración de tus pulmones, en cambio yo, volví a respirar, en percibir la vida, todo desde la unión de nuestras bocas.

Colocaste tus labios cerca de mi oído y en un susurro pronunciaste:

-¿Dime qué te arrepientes, que no sentiste nada? Por favor Kurt, escapa de esa jaula de dudas, levanta la voz, deja de versar para tus adentros, grita lo que sientes- ¿Será el momento de ser sincero?

Sujetaba con fuerza a Blaine, necesitaba embriagarme de él, su esencia, su alma… sus besos.

-Blaine, no versaba a falta de inspiración y ahora toda rima compuesta lleva tu nombre, tu fragancia. Todo lo razonable me pide alejarme y la locura me ruega que me quede, y la demencia actualmente gobierna mi vida, como en cualquier libro erótico quisiera poseerte, amarte, regirte, amarrarte a la cama para ser solo tu dueño, a ti, sí ese pintor que es un completo desconocido y aún así lo deseo, pregonar por una fusión sexual de los dos, en cada rincón de tu piel dejarte escritas mis palabras de amor, dibujarte versos de vida y jamás soltarte. Llegaste en el perfecto momento, eres esa lluvia después de años de sequía, por fin me vuelvo a sentir en casa. Lo más importante es que me confesé, te preguntarás sobre eso; confesar, ¿cuál es la definición de esa acción? Es revelar un pecado cometido, ser honestos y retractarnos de nuestras mentiras hechas o tal vez por fin tener el valor de admitir un sentimiento, la verdad no sé el significado correcto, pero soy consciente que una vez realizada esto pueden suceder dos cosas, puedes libertarte pero también condenarte. ¿Qué hubiera sido más fácil, vivir en la mentira o abrazar la verdad? Siendo sincero, ya es tarde para el "hubiera", pues te atreviste a confesar tu amor y yo a confirmar el mismo sentimiento, ahora no sé qué pensar, tal vez no fui honesto completamente contigo, hay algo más de "el no enamoramiento", no pido que compitas contra un fantasma, es una batalla inútil, no se pueden comparar . ¿Qué puedo hacer? Rendirme o arriesgarme a lastimarme en este transcurso de la conquista del corazón de mi artista. Odiar la incertidumbre es mi único posible desquite, sabes eres lo más cerca que he estaré del cielo y me da terror jamás saber si algún día serás completamente mío y yo seré totalmente tuyo. Ni el tiempo, ni la vida, ni nadie dirá el desenlace de nuestra historia, si estamos destinados a estar juntos, entonces, eso sucederá, sino, perdí el tiempo y me condené a una vida de corazón roto y alma jodida; sé lo qué piensas, sí, la vida cuando quiere chingar, lo hace- ¿Ya hablamos de amor? Dos desconocidos.

-Blaine, no te puedo dar todo lo que esperas en este momento, la confusión lidera mi persona- Debía ser sincero.

-Kurt, no me importa esperar, quiero enseñarte la belleza de la vida, la majestuosidad del amor, no es necesario ser inmediatamente novios, ambos estamos confusos, empecemos con pequeños pasos; me encantaría ser tu amigo, ganarme tu confianza y después que el tiempo diga- Dijiste expectante, yo no podía negar la oportunidad. Nunca decir nunca cuando no sabes qué podrá suceder.

-De algo estoy seguro Blaine, ahora que te conocí y tomé el riesgo, jamás te diré adiós-

Nada en esta vida es seguro, ni siquiera la muerte, tal vez un día decida tomarse unas vacaciones y la gente deje de morir, no lo sé, pero lo más seguro en mi existencia es haberme atrevido, ahora no solo sé a qué huele amor, sino cómo se siente.

* * *

**Siendo sincera no me gusto el resultado de este capítulo pero ustedes son los críticos, sus opiniones y críticas son BIENVENIDAS. Sí un día quieren platicar búsquenme en Facebook como Isabella Warblette y en twitter como Isabella_tuno**

**BUEN INICIO DE SEMANA :-D**


	14. Sueños escondidos

**Hola! A todos. Disculpas enserio, sé que debí actualizar hacer años pero tuve unos inconvenientes. Me voy de intercambio, la Uni, mi trabajo en la radio y aparte mi fallido intento en la política así al estilo Kurt, pfffff historias tristes para sacar las palomitas xD Falta poco para sabes más de los padres de Blaine, para momentos "íntimos entre Kurt y Blaine" y el secreto que guarda Kurt sobre Jessie muy pronto será revelado, no les prometo que suba pronto pero espero poder subir en ésta semana otro capítulo ok, no desesperen ni mueran. Realmente espero que disfruten éste capítulo y que estén gozando sus vacaciones por supuesto. Feliz semana santa queridos lectores.**

**P.D: Gracias por sus comentarios y sus ánimos para seguir publicando y amenazas de actualizar pronto, son realmente apreciadas.**

* * *

¿Qué son los sueños? Son esas ilusiones imposibles que nos regala Dios, aquellos viajes mentales a mágicos lugares con gente perfecta donde nada malo pasa. El señor nos otorgo ese don para tener fe y luego caer en la puta realidad que es cierto, "solo es un sueño". Hay dos clases de sueños, esos que tenemos mientras dormimos, o como las personas nefelibatas que soñamos aún estando despiertos. El otro tipo de sueño es esa meta propuesta por nosotros. ¿Y sí juntamos las dos? Cuál sería el resultado. Todos anhelamos algo, para nuestro bien o el de los demás, a veces será querer sanar al mundo aún si solo podemos poner un curita para evitar que siga sangrando. Tal vez sea algo para nuestro bien propio, yo tengo ambos, quiero escribir un libro tan magnífico que cambie al mundo, pero bien deben saberlo, un sueño no es solo un deseo, también son nuestros miedos más profundos, aprendemos a vivir entre demonios y criaturas macabras, eso atemoriza menos que salir al mundo y luchar por lo que queremos. Nuestros anhelos se vuelven una rutina y al final se vuelve tan inmunda, la abandonamos y perdemos toda esperanza. Pero… Y si encontrará a alguien adecuado para compartir mis miedos sueños, transformarlos en rutinas de vida y al mismo tiempo algo inesperado. Si dejará de ser tan cobarde podría compartir sueños escondidos, solo es necesario alguien con quien pueda jugar a las escondidas y así siempre buscarnos y encontrarnos, jugar con el destino, retar a la vida y todas sus posibilidades….

Después de lo ocurrido en el estudio, meditamos nuestras declaraciones, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para un romance, yo necesitaba un amigo y Blaine era la persona correcta.

Luego de las decisiones tomadas en ese estudio de arte, los dos caímos en una rutina perfecta. Por las mañanas Blaine tomaba sus clases y ya en la tarde la pasábamos juntos; mi papá y Carole querían mucho a Blaine, podían ver un cambio en mi persona gracias a su llegada, incluso Finn se convirtió en su amigo.

No todas las rutinas son malas, era tan relajante su presencia, ¿cómo lo puedo explicar?, Blaine se convirtió en esa bocanada de aire inhalada después de jugar con tus amigos a quién podía aguantar más la respiración, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba sin respirar y la existencia de él traía oxígeno refrescante a mis pulmones.

Las tardes que compartíamos juntos variaban dependiendo de la tarea que tuviera Blaine, por lo regular pasábamos mucho tiempo en el estudio de Blaine, él ya no tenía que imaginarme cuando pintaba, en cada trabajo nuevo yo era su modelo y probablemente jamás lo admita en voz alta pero me encantaba sentir su mirada en mi repasando cada detalle para luego plasmarlo en el lienzo; platicábamos de todo y de nada, nos contábamos secretos, sin embargo no lo eran, pues pareciera que nos conocíamos de toda la vida. La música de su Ipod amenizaba el ambiente, en algunos silencios que compartíamos tarareábamos las canciones que aparecían, a veces le narraba versos, Sabines, Neruda, Poe, Sabina y Cortázar eran algunos de nuestros acompañantes. Para algunos podía ser aburrido todo esto, para mí era encontrar equilibrio en momentos simples con alguien imprescindible.

Las rutinas, sueños y las sorpresas empezaron en un día como cualquiera de los que ya habíamos compartido, Sabines nuestro cómplice. Yo narraba uno de sus versos:

Sólo en sueños,  
sólo en el otro mundo del sueño te consigo,  
a ciertas horas, cuando cierro puertas  
detrás de mí.  
¡Con qué desprecio he visto a los que sueñan,  
y ahora estoy preso en su sortilegio,  
atrapado en su red!  
¡Con qué morboso deleite te introduzco  
en la casa abandonada, y te amo mil veces  
de la misma manera distinta!  
Esos sitios que tú y yo conocemos  
nos esperan todas las noches  
como una vieja cama  
y hay cosas en lo oscuro que nos sonríen.  
Me gusta decirte lo de siempre  
y mis manos adoran tu pelo  
y te estrecho, poco a poco, hasta mi sangre.  
Pequeña y dulce, te abrazas a mi abrazo,  
y con mi mano en tu boca, te busco y te busco.  
A veces lo recuerdo. A veces  
sólo el cuerpo cansado me lo dice.  
Al duro amanecer estás desvaneciéndote  
y entre mis brazos sólo queda tu sombra.

Al terminar de recitar el poema noté la usencia del sonido del pincel contra el lienzo, preocupado cuestioné.

-Blaine, ¿estás bien?-Posiblemente lo saqué de un trance, pues tardo algunos segundos en contestar.

-Kurt, ¿tienes sueños?- Uno no espera tener como respuesta otra pregunta.

-¿Qué?- A qué se refiere.

-Sí, ¿tienes sueños?- Me volvió a cuestionar.

-¿A qué viene esa incógnita Blaine?- Le respondí en todo de juego y cuestión.

-Solo responde, puedes, por favor- Podía imaginármelo sonreír mientras hablaba.

-Blaine, me gusta escribir, obvio que tengo sueños, por naturaleza son una persona nefelibata. Cuando soñaba, esos momentos eran mi única forma de escape de una realidad que no quería vivir. Ahora solo sueño para buscar inspiración, ¿sabes?, siempre ha sido muy fácil escribir sobre cosas tristes, ahora intento escribir sobre finales felices- Ser sincero con él es una de las cosas más simples del mundo.

-¿Y por qué cambio tu forma de soñar?- Me cuestiono.

-Porque llegaste tú- Mis mejillas seguramente estaban rojas de vergüenza, pero no escondí mi sonrisa.

-Ammm… y los otros sueños ¿también tienes de esos?- No entendía a dónde quería llegar con todo esto.

-Si te refieres a metas, sí, sí tengo- Respondí seguro.

-¿Y cuántos haz cumplido?- Esa es la pregunta que temía responder.

-Este… Ninguno- Podía sentir que estaba meditando mi respuesta.

-¿Te gustaría realizarlos?- A veces cuestiono la salud mental de Blaine.

-Blaine, a ¿qué viene todo esto? No entiendo- Ni sé por qué le respondí. –Claro que quiero hacerlos, pero no puedo, hace mucho perdí las ganas de intentar y creo que ya es muy tarde para mí querer lograr algo- En un casi silencio le confesé. –Hace mucho me rompí y no hay cura para esas heridas donde antes había alas- Sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo y esos son los instantes que para mí son perfectos.

-¿Alguien sabe sobre eso sueños?- Pronunció esas palabras a mi oído mientras un escalofrío cubrió mi espalda.

-Algunos los supo Jessie, pero la mayoría, solo los comparto en mi mente- ¿Por qué sus brazos me hacían sentir seguro?

-Sueños escondidos- Declaró tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo la canción?- Pregunté como un niño pequeño.

-Justamente como la canción- Sí la vida se me arrebatara, por favor que sea en sus brazos.

Ese día nos contamos nuestros sueños escondidos, a él no le parecían tontos los míos, y yo no creía que los suyos fueran aburridos.

Después de compartir esos secretos, nos juramos que haríamos lo necesario para cumplir esos sueños. ¿Quién diría que esa promesa nos llevaría a diferentes aventuras?

Y así nuestra rutina diaria todos los días tiene un toque de sorpresa.

Cada día nos turnábamos para realizar un sueño escondido, suena infantil pero es como sacar de la bóveda una vieja canción, hacerla un cover adecuado a la época y como fénix verla levantarse de las cenizas, así se sienten cuando ves florecer de nuevo a tus sueños.

Nuestras travesuras eran de cosas pequeñas a cosas estrafalarias.

Uno de los sueños de Blaine es aprender a cocinar… Sin embargo no creo que ocurra en un futuro posible.

[Flashback]

¿Kurt?- Preguntó en tono angustiado mientras yo mezclaba los ingredientes.

-Umm- Solo solté un sonido para darle a entender que lo escuchaba.

-¿Seguro que funcionara?- Aún preocupado por que pudiera ocurrir algún accidente.

-Blaine, sé que ésta era tu lección de cocina pero después de echar a perder varias veces el mismo platillo, tú solo harás lo que te diga, así que por el momento tranquilízate- Blaine era un desastre en la cocina pero uno de sus sueños era aprender, se vale soñar… Pero no algo realmente imposible.

-Blaine, el arte de la cocina es así, un arte; tiene pasos a seguir, así como los pinceles y el lienzo, primero necesitas los utensilios para poder realizar algún platillo. Los ingredientes son como la pintura, debes buscar solo lo mejor. Se sigue la receta pero también puedes divertirte algunas veces rompiendo algunas reglas. Con paciencia todo se puede- Le afirme a él, sin saber admitir que hay quienes no nacieron para algunas cosas.

Ciego o no, aún sabía muy bien moverme por la cocina, era simple para mí, como una coreografía jamás olvidada.

Preparé algo simple para nuestra velada, lasaña de vegetales, ensalada mixta con aderezo de mostaza y miel, de postre un sencillo strudel de manzana con helado de peras en champagne y de bebida un fino vino tinto.

Alguien desconocido hubiera pensado que esto era una cita, y probablemente lo era, pero a nosotros no nos gustan los títulos normales, de todos modos nuestra relación no es algo común.

[Fin del Flashback]

Blaine POV'S

Después del fiasco y mi fracaso al intentar aprender a cocinar, era mi turno volver un sueño de Kurt realidad.

Nunca han querido tener al menos solo una noche, donde nada importa, culpas, demonios, penas y el dolor se desvanecen con el ritmo de la música, ese era el sueño escondido de Kurt, mi deber, hacerlo realidad.

Era viernes y yo tenía todo listo. Iba a sorprender a Kurt y esperaba que todo saliera acorde al plan.

Cuando la noche cayó, Kurt estaba informado de que saldríamos a cenar. Al recoger en su casa a Kurt, el sorprendido fui yo, ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan elegante y sexy al mismo tiempo? Cierto, Kurt siempre hace los inimaginable. Cabello como siempre perfectamente estilizado, unos jeans increíblemente ajustados, camisa blanca acompañada con un chaleco dibujando magníficamente la figura esbelta de Kurt y unas botas Dr. Martens a la rodilla negras que hacían ver más largas las perfecta piernas de él. La voz del ángel me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Blaine ¿estás ahí?- Preguntó consternado.

-Amm sí, perdón me fui por unos instantes- Respondí.

-¿Pasó algo malo? ¿El atuendo no es correcto para nuestra salida? Puedo cam…- Le di un beso en la mejilla para callarlo.

-Estás perfecto- En la vida podré cansarme de verlo sonrojarse. –¿Estás listo?- Le pregunté a lo que él solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, el compás de la música llenaba las calles. Kurt se percato de la trampa.

-Blaine, esto no es un restaurante, ¿qué hacemos aquí?- Cuestiono dolido por el engaño. Suspiré.

-Kurt, ¿puedes confiar en mí?- Una diminuta sonrisa se formo en su rostro antes de asentir. –Tu sueño escondido es bailar hasta desfallecer, desinhibirte al menos por una noche, yo te prometo una noche así, te juro que nada malo pasará. ¿Qué dices?, sé que habrá mucha gente pero no permitiré que nadie te haga daño- Le aseguré. Veía debatir en su mente, mordía su labio inferior sin misericordia. Me sujeto con más fuerza la mano y luego pronunció un simple "ok".

Atravesando el umbral del club pude divisar a mis amigos, yo les había pedido de favor que me acompañaran así más pares de ojos podrían estar cuidando de Kurt. Al acercarnos se escucho a unísono el nombre Kurt.

-Yo también existo chicos- Dije en un falso tono ofendido.

-Lo sabemos Blaine, pero hay que ser sinceros, Kurt es más divertido y lindo que tú- Dijo David, de resultado obtuvo las mejillas completamente rojas de Kurt.

-Es cierto Blaine, desde que Kurt se convirtió en nuestro amigo, el te remplazo, era obvio que aceptaríamos al más alto-Se río Wes de la declaración de Nick.

-¡Hey! No soy tan pequeño- Reclamé.

-Pero bien que vas al cine y entras con boleto de niño- Perplejo estaba al chiste de Kurt. Todos nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos para después todos estallar en una ola de carcajadas furiosas. Cuando pudimos calmarnos un poco reclamé.

-Alejo a Kurt de todos ustedes, por lo visto han sido una pésima influencia para él- Jale de la mano a Kurt y él alcanzó a despedirse.

-Adiós chicos- Gritó entre el ruido de del lugar. A lo que nuestros amigos respondieron de forma divertida.

-Hasta luego Kurt-

Mientras nos íbamos adentrando en la multitud que se encontraba en la pista, Kurt sujetaba con más fuerza mi mano; al llegar al lugar deseado, lo sujeté de la cintura, veía su cara de nervios mientras el ambiente se llenaba del ritmo de la música.

-¿Qué sucede Kurt?- Le dije al oído.

-Me gusta la música Pero… No sé qué hacer-Admitió apenado.

-¿Sabes lo que es la redacción?-Lo dije con una sonrisa expectante en mi rostro.

-Por supuesto Blaine, amo escribir y tengo un título en literatura ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?-Cuestionó molesto.

-Entonces sabes que un escrito tiene coherencia ¿no?- Asintió a mi pregunta –Bueno el baile es igual, lleva coherencia ritmo, pero también te puedes divertir, así como lo hizo Cortázar, se trata de seguir una forma racional pero también es importante que signifique algo para ti. Solo sigue el ritmo, solo somos tú y yo- Mis argumentos fueron convincentes, pues los siguiente fue observar a Kurt respirar hondo, cerrar los ojos y seguir el compás que sonaba.

Era natural de Kurt, primero fue un poco temeroso moviendo ligeramente solo la cintura, mientras el ritmo iba aumentando tomó confianza y todo su cuerpo lo iba acompañando en algo que parecía una coreografía practicada por mucho tiempo pero era en realidad algo sin plan realizado, sencillamente era la elegancia de Kurt al moverse. Desataba la sensualidad cada que se escucha el coro diciéndonos:

"I'll stop the whole world,  
I'll stop the whole world,  
From turning into a monster, eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
Well now that your gone, the world is ours"

Kurt se sentía compaginado con la canción, después de tanto tiempo vivir entre monstruos, éste día y la danza con la cadencia correcta.

Una canción, solo eso le llevo a Kurt desinhibirse. Tanto hombres como mujeres se tragaban con los ojos a Kurt, su piel perfecta y su figura de Dios solo le daba un toque extra a sus sorprendentes movimientos de cuerpo. Varias personas habían sido lo suficiente valientes para pedirle una pieza a Kurt, él se aferraba a mi mientras amablemente se negaba. Bailo con nuestros amigos y entre algunas bailes de detuvo a tomar uno que otro trago. Al arribo de las primeras notas de Teenage Dream ambos nos dirigimos inmediatamente a la pista, Kurt había perdido todo miedo, seguía la cadencia de Katy Perry, nuestros cuerpos frotándoce con sin piedad, la pasión del baile llevó a Kurt a soltar un gemido, yo solté otro en respuesta, me fascinaba verlo feliz libre… Sin darnos cuenta la gente se ponía alrededor de nosotros dejando la pista solo para nosotros dos. Era algo magnético, tenía la espalda de Kurt contra mi pecho, aproveché la situación y al oído le cantaba las estrofas de esa canción; mientras se acercaba la cumbre de la canción la pasión en nuestro baile aumentaba, él se giro para estar frente a frente, el aliento cansado, con un distinguido aroma y alcohol y algo a lo que solo describiría como él, golpeaba mis labios. Estaban próximas las palabras finales de la canción, fue un susurro el que me pidió irnos de ahí. A nuestra retirada nos acompañó el final de una canción sobre sueños, jeans ajustados y jamás mirar atrás.

Antes de echar el coche a andar, mande un mensaje de agradecimiento a Nick y por favor, le avisará a los demás de nuestra partida, recibí a cambio un "de nada" y un guiño.

Durante el camino de regreso a mi apartamento, Kurt rompió el silencio.

-Blaine- Su voz se oía cansada pero feliz.

-Ummm- Esperaba a que él dijera algo más y yo no quería perder la concentración mientras manejaba.

-Gracias- Dijo. –Fue algo inolvidable, un sueño que puedo tachar de mi lista, aunque me gustaría repetirlo de vez en cuando de nuevo contigo- Nos detuvimos en un semáforo y yo tomé su mano.

-Al contrario, gracias a ti por compartir uno de tus sueños conmigo- Afirmé tranquilamente cuando al momento sentí sus labios en mi mejilla, sonrojado tuvo la valentía de pronunciar.

-Solo… gracias- El semáforo cambio y yo avance. El tacto de su boca quedo impregnada en mejilla, lo pude sentir durante todo el trayecto.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi cochera, apagué el coche y gire para ver a Kurt, él estaba acurrucado sobre la puerta, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro; no tuve el valor de despertarlo, lo tomé en brazos y lo llevé hasta la cama, pudo ser por inercia o cualquier cosa pero al cargarlo escondió su rostro en mi pecho y dio un largo suspiro; así quisiera tenerlo todos los días de mi vida, solo espero que no se tarde mucho, pues únicamente lo esperaría por una eternidad. En la habitación, lo coloqué sobre la cama, ahí le removí las botas para luego meterlo bajo las sábanas, de inmediato se posiciono sobre su estómago y con su brazo rodeo una de mis almohadas, la imagen era perfecta y me lamentaba porque no puedo llamarlo mío, tal vez no todavía, quién sabe después.

Fue una noche perfecta y en ese momento pensé que nada iba a poder superarlo. Me equivoqué de nuevo, con un ángel nada des por hecho.

Mi conmoción sucedió una semana después de nuestra velada en el club. Al medio día había recibido una llamada de Kurt pidiendo disculpas, pues hoy no nos íbamos a poder ver por evento que tenía que asistir con su padre, estaba muy afligido y aunque no iba admitir mi decepción, no mientras hablaba con él, le aseguré que todo estaba bien, compromisos son compromisos y lo entendía, nos despedimos y yo continúe mi día.

Tan decepcionado estaba de no poder ver a Kurt que no me di cuenta que todo era un plan. Jeff, Nick, Wes y David, se comportaban de manera sospechosa, mi desencanto eran tan grande que ni me percaté, mejor dicho, no quise. Porque ellos me pidieron, me quedé después de clases para ayudarlos en un proyecto, el tiempo no me importaba, yo solo lo quería ver a él.

Alrededor de las siete estaba llegando a mi casa, abrí la puerta y todo lo malo me tenía que pasar hoy, no había luz en toda la casa, estaba demasiado cansado para solucionar el problema, mañana lo haré, me dije a mí mismo.

Casi pasando el umbral de mi habitación pude percibir una luz tenue proveniente de mi estudio, ¿qué otra cosa más puede pasar? Al entrar al estudio esperaba todo pero no tenía fe en nada. Mi shock, fue ver a Kurt recostado en un diván antiguo, cubriendo solo sus áreas íntimas con una delgada sábana color perla, alas en su espalda y mágicamente parecían como si de verdad fueran de él. La habitación estaba cubierta estratégicamente de velas para dar luz en diferentes ángulos a Kurt. Mi atril y material estaba listo para ser usados, una lámpara especial colgaba sobre ese especio para yo poder ver todo correcta, sin embargo el misterio y la magnifico estaba en la luz de las velas.

El inmaculado silencio fue roto por su voz.

-Blaine, sé que estás ahí, el aroma a canela y café ya llenó toda la habitación. Por favor di algo- Mordía su labio inferior, solo hace eso cuando algo le preocupa o está nervioso.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? Pregunté tranquilo.

-¿Sorpresa?- Respondió en pregunta.

-Sí, estoy sorprendido, en shock diría, pero no entiendo, ¿para qué es?- No comprendía nada, me encantaba lo que veía, de verdad, pero ¿por qué?

-Uno de tus sueños escondidos, era pintar algo que realmente te capturara, te maravillara y esto se me ocurrió- Volvía a morder su labio, era tierno verlo, aunque me gustaría ser yo el que pudiera morder esos labios.

-Wow…- Logré decir- Se sentiría ofendido mi ángel si empiezo a pintar, antes de agradecer, porque por el momento me he quedado sin palabras- Le aseguré a Kurt.

-No es necesario las gracias, puede empezar Sr. Pintor- Sonreía y la ligera luz la hacía mostrar como una imagen perfecta. Hablar con formalidades entre Kurt y yo era divertido, me hacía imaginar que éramos grandes duques de la antigua Inglaterra.

Al sentarme enfrente del lienzo, tomé uno de mis pinceles y los movimientos fluyeron solos, era fácil plasmar algo encantador. Era estampar lo mejor de dos mundos, la pureza e inocencia que reflejan las alas, al contraste del erotismo y sensualidad de su inmaculado cuerpo. Los furiosos brochazos no se detenían, no podía detener, temía que si paraba, toda ésta magia iba a desaparecer.

Fue un récord en 5 horas pude terminar un cuadro, lo imaginable siempre es posible cuando se trata de Kurt. Al dirigirme al diván pude ver a un ángel dormido, su cuerpo subía y bajaba en un ritmo tranquilo con cada respiración que hacía. Suavemente lo agite y muy despacio, empecé a llamarlo.

-Kurt, despierta, hemos terminado- Dio un suspiro muy profundo para luego abrir esas orbes que tanto amo ver.

-¿Qué horas son?- Preguntó aún todavía en estado somnoliento.

-Pasan de las 12, vamos, necesitas cambiarte para irte a dormir- Volvió a suspirar, mientras enredaba muy bien a su cuerpo la sábana. Se dirigió al baño, mientras yo recogía el lugar y apagaba las velas para evitar cualquier accidente; en no más de 10 minutos salió sin alas, con una playera sencilla y unos pants, se sentó de nuevo en el diván y sus podía observar sus parpados intentando cerrarse.

Después de limpiar, Kurt seguía en el mismo lugar batallando de no volver a dormir; la sonrisa no podía abandonar mi rostro.

-Vamos Kurt, es hora de que descanses- Él solo asintió, pasé uno de mis brazos bajo sus piernas y el otro bajo su espalda y lo cargué hasta la habitación; al colocarlo sobre la cama, posiblemente entre sueño y realidad, él habló:

-¿Te quedarías conmigo? Por favor- Parecía más una plegaría que una pregunta.

No respondí, solamente me acosté junto a él y lo aprisione entre mis brazos. Kurt suspiró y escondió su rostro en mi pecho para así caer de nuevo en un profundo sueño. Antes de yo también caer rendido, tuve la suerte de ver a ese hombre entre mis brazos, hundí mi rostro en su perfecto cabello toparme con la esencia de vainilla y jazmín, besé su cabello y en murmullo dije:

-Gracias-

Son esas pequeñas cosas que nos cambian, junto con él aprendí que él está roto… Pero yo soy el que necesita ser salvado. Él es un ángel y con cada suspiro, sonrojo, verso y sonrisa, lo está haciendo.

* * *

**Ok van hacer las 2 de la mañana, ese es mi castigo por no haber actualizado antes, pido perdón, espero les guste. Falta más de los sueños escondidos de éste par, mi único problema, es que a mis personajes les pregunto sobre sus sueños, pero no les pregunto si tienen miedo a volar, pues alas ya les di. Opiniones son BIENVENIDAS. Feliz viernes santo :-D**


End file.
